You and Me
by Sandyx5
Summary: It happened 5 years after he left. Read as they continue their story.
1. Lacus' Plea

**Sandyx5** here :)

Hey guys :) This is a new fic I'm working on and I hope you like it :D Other pairings might occur, so don't expect it to be all PROBLEMS and SADNESS. Love will find a way and make us all squeal VERY VERY SOON :D

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<strong>  
><em>Lacus' Plea <em>

Five years. It's been five years since she last saw him. She told herself that she would stop thinking of him; reminiscing all those times she was with him. But why? Why did it seem like she missed that midnight blue hair her hands caressed? Or those emerald eyes that she could stare into all day? Or that voice; that husky voice she loved to hear and would whisper sweet nothings to her? Yes. She missed the man called Athrun Zala. The man who gave her pain, happiness, worry, and love. Though, she wondered, why has she only missed him _this _much?

She would think about him every year, month, week, and day, but why only now? That question was answered by no other than the pink songstress. Lacus Clyne.

Why was she here when she had more important things to do? Well, that's where you think wrong. Six years ago, she left the seat of being PLANTS's ruler because she believed that it wasn't her destiny. It was something else; something more important than that. Kira didn't argue with her, though. What Lacus wanted to do was her decision and he didn't have the right to argue with her about it. Well, except for drastic measures.

You might be thinking, who replaced her? Well, who else? Athrun Zala was chosen by the other council members because he was fit for this job. He had experience in the battle field, knows a lot about PLANTS's stabilities, since his father, Patrick Zala, was close to the man who made it all possible, Seigel Clyne, and would be the perfect political figure for the country.

But that was out of the question. _Why_ was Lacus Clyne _here_?

"I want you to come with me on his birthday party tomorrow."

That's right. It was his birthday tomorrow.

She remembered when she spent his birthday with him for the first time. _October 29_. They were still in the dusks of the First Bloody Valentine then, so there wasn't a big party.

She remembered being dragged out of bed by Lacus to get ready for him.

"_Wake up, Cagalli!"_

"_Five more minutes." she complained. The paperwork she did last night was too tiring._

"_But, Cagalli!" Lacus pleaded. "You have to get up now!"_

_She groaned._

_Lacus sighed. "It's Athrun's birthday today."_

_And the next thing she knew, Cagalli was out of her bed faster than her Haro could say _**(1)**_ "Haro"._

She remembered helping Kira make a mechanical dog for him.

"_Screws."_

_...Silence..._

"_Pass me the screws, Cagalli!"_

"_Damn it, Kira! Can't you see I'm playing with my game boy?"_

Well, sort of. But it failed anyway, so they thought of giving him another gift.

She remembered wearing a freakin' dress for him.

"_This dress is too short!"_

"_Calm down, Cagalli." Miriallia's smiled wearily. After an hour of forcing Cagalli into wearing a dress, she finally did it. But why, oh why was she still complaining?_

"_Nonsense!" Lacus said. "Cagalli, it's only an inch above your knees."_

"And _it's a freakin' tube!" she exclaimed. "If you don't have a problem, let's see you wear it."_

_Lacus sweat dropped._

She remembered being pulled out of the room by the person that special day belonged to. He hugged her for the fourth time, kissed her for the second and told her that he loved her (This time not inside his mind).

"_I love you."_

_She looked down. "I-I love you, too."_

"But, Lacus…" She thought about it. _"If I went there. What would happen?"_ The positives. The negatives. She needed a good enough reason to agree. Something that would convince her to go. "He left me to be something he wanted to be; something that would change his life forever. And I guess he doesn't want me in it."

"Cagalli, that's not the point! Have you seen him lately? The joy in his eyes…" the pinkette sighed. "I don't see it anymore."

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"I want you to get back with him. Like before."

"Lacus, what we had was gone a long time ago." Her voice trailed. It wasn't really like that, but to her, it seemed like it. "I don't think it will ever come back."

"There's always a bond that connect the two of you."

"And _that _would be?"

"Them!" Lacus said, referring to two certain people. "You can't keep them from him forever. He'll have to know sometime."

"And that sometime isn't now, Lacus."

"But it's been _five years_, Cagalli. Five years!" What about _them_? What if _they_ ask about him? What would _you _say?"

"I-I haven't really thought about that yet…"

**(2)** "Think about it _now_. If they don't have an answer soon, things will get worse. What if they hate you? What if they never forgive you for what you didn't do for them?"

She clenched her teeth. She knows she couldn't get mad at Lacus, but she was way too over thinking it. "I think I get it, Lacus, but I'm not the only victim here, you know."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just being futuristic. Don't worry; I'll be there for you all the way."

"Thanks, but… I'm still not ready." She sighed. "I'm still not ready to face him. What will his reaction be? What will he say? What if he doesn't accept _them_?"

"Athrun is not that kind of man." The pink songstress patted the blonde's back. "By the way, you're going to have to tell him _really _soon."

She cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

Once again, Lacus sighed. "He and Meyrin… are engaged."

Her eyes grew wide in shock. Of course, she expected the next girl to be Meyrin, but from what Lacus said earlier, he was in uttermost depression. Why wasn't she giving him happiness?

She swore when she and Athrun were still together, even though there were always problems, she made sure he was still happy. Why can't Meyrin, a younger, **(3)** prettier, and carefree person not do that?

Lacus had to be lying. No, she would never lie.

She stood up and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?" Lacus asked.

"I'm telling Kisaka to cancel all my meeting for the month." she said. "Cagalli Yula Attha is going to PLANTS tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Well, I couldn't think of anything else XD So, that was practically random ^^

**(2) **Sorry, but I'm not making Lacus OOC in my story. I like her just the way she is. She only talks like that because she just wants Cagalli to have what's best for her (You know what I mean ^^). Oh, don't we all agree? :D

**(3)** That was on Cagalli's POV, but definitely NOT mine -_- Meyrin MIGHT be a BIT pretty, but Cagalli can beat her to it :D

So, how did you like it? Please review ^^

Questions:

1. Who do you think are '_They_'? :D


	2. Decision Made

**Sandyx5** here :)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN ZALA :D We LOOOVE you, but Cagalli LOOOOOVES you MOOORE :D

Hey guys :) This is a new fic I'm working on and I hope you like it :D Other pairings might occur, so don't expect it to be all PROBLEMS and SADNESS. Love will find a way and make us all squeal VERY VERY SOON :D

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<br>**_Decision Made _

"Lacus-sama's shuttle has just arrived on base. Please prepare."

When the doors opened, Kira ran to the woman he called his wife and hugged her. "Had a safe trip?"

The pink songstress nodded and hugged the brunette back.

"Ugh!" The two heard someone groan. "Why won't this thing move properly?"

"Cagalli!" Kira went to his sister and hugged her. "I missed you, little sister."

"Kira, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm older than you?" the blonde scowled.

"Still the same old you." Kira chuckled and muffled with his sister's hair. Then, he suddenly felt weight come on his legs.

"Uncle Kira!"

He looked down to see two photocopies of his best friend and his sister. "Hey! I missed you guys!" he said as he hugged them.

Alex was the one who looked like Cagalli. His hair was very similar to hers, but his eyes weren't amber. They were emerald. Ally, on the other hand, was the one who looked like Athrun. Same feminine looks and hair, but of course, her eyes were the color of her mother's. Amber.

"Come 'on, Kira. I'm sure these three need some rest." Lacus said.

Kira nodded and carried the two children. "Shall we?"

oOo

Kira put Alex and Ally down and stretched. "You two have sure gotten heavy."

The two laughed.

Lacus rang the doorbell and was greeted by a warm smile from her own. Kiara Eunice Yamato. She had Lacus' hair, which was always tied in a high ponytail, and Kira's violet orbs. "Alex! Ally!" she said as she hugged both her cousins. Kiara was a month older than them.

"Kiara! I missed you, too." Ally said as she hugged her back.

Kiara spotted her aunt and hugged her knees. She looked up and smiled at her. "Hi, Aunt Cagalli."

The blonde knelt down and hugged her back. "Wow, Kiara. You've grown a lot."

She giggled and pulled her aunt inside their house. "Come 'on! I made cake for everyone."

"That's nice, sweetie." Kira said and kissed his daughter's forehead. "But Aunt Cagalli needs to rest first."

"Why don't you kids eat first? Then you can play after." Lacus said.

"Yay!" The three said in unison and ran to the kitchen, leaving Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli alone in the living room. Kira and Cagalli sat next to each other while Lacus sat opposite of them.

Kira sighed. "About Alex and Ally-"

"Kira, I know what you're gonna say." Cagalli sighed. "I'm sorry. But they found out I was leaving and wanted to go with me."

"And besides, Kira," Lacus added. "I think it's a pretty good thing they came. It can become easier for-"

"I know, but what if he suddenly sees them? What do you think is gonna happen?" he interrupted. "And Cagalli, are you ready to tell him?"

"I don't know, Kira, but that's why I came here, right? I'm here to try." Cagalli answered.

"Honestly, I still don't forgive him for what he did to you, but he's my best friend and you're my sister." Kira said. "It's for you two to fix and for us to butt out of it. But don't worry, Cagalli. We're always here to support you on your decisions."

"All we want is for you to be happy. And we know you're happy with Alex and Ally, but you're happier with Athrun. And he's happier with you." Lacus said calmly. She never really was the person who panicked at drastic measures. "I mean, what more if you tell him about his kids? And Alex and Ally? They'll be happy to meet they're father."

Cagalli sighed yet again. "I'm just scared of what might happen. **(1)** And Meyrin? What about her?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really support her with him." Kira said. "All she gives him is trouble, trouble, and more trouble. **(2)** I can't even believe he proposed to her!"

Lacus nodded. "I agree. Cagalli, I know we're forcing you to do this, but this is what's best for you. And you know that, too. So please?"

Cagalli smiled and nodded. "We have a party to attend, right? Let's not be late for it."

Kira and Lacus looked at each other and nodded (Meaning that the first part of their plan worked). Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 2 :)<p>

IKR? It was LAME -_- Sorry! That was all I can think of at the moment. I promise chapter three will please you more than this one. And YAAAH. It was short XD

**(1) **Meyrin will appear on the next chapter. I think :D

P.S: Please prepare your pitchforks and torches ^^

**(2) **IKR? IDK _Why_ I did that. Gomen, Athrun-san -_-

Review :)


	3. At Athrun Zala's Party

**Sandyx5** here :)

Hey guys :) This is a new fic I'm working on and I hope you like it :D Other pairings might occur, so don't expect it to be all PROBLEMS and SADNESS. Love will find a way and make us all squeal VERY VERY SOON :D

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<strong>  
><em>At Athrun Zala's Party <em>

The crystal chandelier was lit, the band played, the food was served, and the guests were either eating or dancing. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Meyrin Hawke was currently fixing her fiancé's tux when she asked "Is Lacus coming?"

"Oh, yes. She is." Athrun answered. "She's coming with Kira."

"Kira, too?" she said, sounding **(1)** excited. "Good, then I need to be closed to them before the wedding. Everything's going to be perfect!"

"Hold your horses, Meyrin." he said and **(2)** placed a kiss on her forehead. "We're not getting married yet. And it's my party tonight, remember?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." she giggled. "I'll be off chatting with some of the guests. Have fun!" And just like that, she walked away.

Athrun smiled. He was happy Meyrin did this for him, since he really hasn't had much time to himself for the past month. Though, he can't help but feel that something was going to happen tonight. Something unusual.

oOo

"_You __can __do __this, __Cagalli. __You __can __do __this!__" _she thought to herself and sighed. _"__Damn __it ,__I __hate __this __dress!__"_

"You ready, Cagalli?" Lacus asked before stepping out of the car.

The blonde nodded and stepped out, only to be greeted by flashing cameras and reporters. She, Kira, and Lacus were protected by bodyguards, so they were safe on the way to the entrance. And guess who was there to greet them?

"Cagalli!" A familiar, auburn-haired girl said and hugged her. "Oh my God, I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Milly."

"Well. Well. If it isn't Orb's princess." Dearka said and hugged her. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." she said with her teeth clenched. "And I told you not to call me that!"

The tanned man chuckled. "Same old Cagalli."

"Try not to cause any trouble tonight, though." A platinum blonde said.

"Same as you, Joule." It was true, though. If Cagalli made a bad impression on anyone tonight, things might not turn out as planned.

"By the way, why are you here?" he asked.

Shiho nudged Yzak on his stomach. "Stop being so rude all the time!" Then, she turned to Cagalli. "Sorry, he's still having trouble with his 'anger issues'."

"I do not have issues!" Yzak shot and crossed his arms. "I'm just pissed because the representative of Orb isn't accepting my proposals for the sake of peace."

Cagalli smirked. "Who would accept a drawing of an earth full of flowers with ponies and fairies on it?"

Yzak's eyes widened.

Shiho face palmed and said "Yzzie must've switched it."

Yzak sighed. "I'll talk to her about this later. For now, I apologize, Cagalli."

"WOOT!" Dearka shouted and laughed. "I never knew a bad ass person like you would actually apologize to someone. Congratulations."

"Why you-"

Lacus put her hands on the two men's shoulders and pushed them away from each other. "Enough of this, boys." She looked at Miriallia. "Please try control Dearka."

Miriallia nodded.

Then at Yzak. "Yzak, try to enjoy yourself. It's a party. Go talk about political stuff later."

Yzak groaned and crossed his arms. "Fine." Really, when it came to Lacus, there was always no other choice.

Kira shook his head. "I still don't know how you do that."

oOo

Athrun looked down from the balcony and noticed a crowd forming. The volume of the guests' voices was increasing, too. Maybe Meyrin was blabbing about their wedding again? Probably not. Everyone already knew about that, so he decided to take a look.

As he went down the stairs, he grew more curious. What was getting everyone's attention that wasn't on him? It was _his_ party, right? Well, not that he really wanted attention, but still.

When he finally made it passed the crowd, his eyes widened. Why was she here? Well, not that he didn't want her to be, but why?

It's been five years since he's seen her and… he missed her. He missed staring into those fiery amber orbs and running his hands through those beautiful golden locks, which was currently styled in a unique manner. The ends were curled and some of hair it was clipped to the side, but her bangs remained where they were. She was also wearing a green strapless dress, with a black swirly pattern, and a black ribbon tied to her waist. Three words: _Simple __but __elegant_. If Athrun knew one thing about Cagalli it was that she didn't like to stand out. She wanted to be the real her in front of people.

"Athrun." he heard her call his name. He looked at her face. Her makeup was light, so her natural beauty was shown. God, she was beautiful!

As he stepped closer to her, he couldn't help but panic inside, but he knew better than to show it. Right now, he and Cagalli are just _acquaintances_ and he and Meyrin are _together_. Thinking about it made him a bit sad, but he had to face reality. He took a deep breath and made a stop. He smiled. "Hello Cagalli."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>She's SOOO FC -.- BTW Did you guys prepare the stuff I told you to prepare? ATTACK! XD

**(2) **I can't believe I made Athrun do that. Gomen, Cagalli -.-

Review ^^


	4. When Great Conversations Come To An End

**Sandyx5** here :)

Hey guys :) This is a new fic I'm working on and I hope you like it :D Other pairings might occur, so don't expect it to be all PROBLEMS and SADNESS. Love will find a way and make us all squeal VERY VERY SOON :D

Special Thanks To:

**Fate Camiswhil** :) For helping me think of ideas for this chapter!

You guys are free to suggest ideas for the next chapter as well. It would help me a lot :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<strong>  
><em>When Great Conversations Come To An End<em>

She looked down. "I hope you don't mind me being here. Lacus invited me to come with her."

"No! No, I'm glad you came. It just surprised me that you weren't busy."

"Well, Kisaka _did_ manage me to get a break." she lied. "Is that bad?"

"Actually, it's a miracle!" He smiled. "I missed you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I missed you, too."

Athrun needed to talk to her; ask how's she's been all these years. The music grew louder as the silence between them filled in (This giving Athrun an idea and the perfect opportunity). "May I have this dance?"

Cagalli couldn't remember the last time she danced with him. _"When was it? Kira and Lacus' wedding?" _she thought to herself. _"Oh right. We were asked to dance for the bride and groom because we were their best friends." _She wasn't really good back then since she always kept stepping on Athrun's foot, but she hopes to impress him now.

And she did. Just by the way she took his hand and after a few spins and twirls, it's like she was a professional at this.

He was glad that she wasn't stepping on his foot anymore; he couldn't walk the whole night then. Those heels Miriallia picked for her were just too deadly! But really, he was happy he got to hold her like this again. He missed the touch of her warm, silky skin and the hold of her hand. It made him start reminiscing.

"Having a problem with something?" she asked, making him snap back from his train of thought.

"No." He shook his head. He needed something to talk about, so things wouldn't start getting awkward. "I'm just amazed at how you're so good at this already. The last time we danced together, you kept stepping on my foot."

Cagalli giggled. He never heard her giggle before. "Well, since I always have to attend balls and parties and some of the men ask me to dance with them, I took lessons and became serious about them. I mean, I don't want to be rude and all."

"_Oh. She took lessons and- wait! Did she say men? And dancing with them?"_ Athrun thought. That was… weird. It was something he did _only _when it came to her. Was it jealousy? He didn't know. _"And when does she start not wanting to be rude at people? Sigh. I guess lots of changes happened to her while I was gone."_

"So, how's life being the leader of a country?" she asked.

"It's pretty hard, but I like a good challenge." He smiled. "I can't even believe I was chosen for this job. What about you? How's Orb?"

"Y'know, paperwork, meetings, more paperwork."

He chuckled. "I guess nothing's really changed in that category, huh?"

"_If only you knew…"_ she thought and shrugged. "Maybe. By the way, I heard about you and Meyrin."

He got tense. He was hoping not to bring this subject up- he was scared of the outcome, even if he wasn't supposed to.

"Congratulations." She smiled. It hurt her, but she had to go with what was planned.

Little did she know that it hurt him, too. _"And I guess she's moved on as well."_

"When's the wedding?" she asked.

"Two months from now." he answered, words hiding the pain in his eyes. "Would you like to come?"

"_No."_ she thought. "I'd love to." **(1)**

Athrun thought of ways to insist her on not going, but no. It would be too obvious that he, Athrun Zala, was still-

"Athrun!" a high-pitched voice was heard from the surrounding and for Athrun, it was too familiar for him to know who that voice belonged to. It was his fiancé, Meyrin Hawke.

She tapped him from behind and when he turned to face her, slightly disappointed to let go of the blonde woman, he was greeted by a big hug from the red head. "Hi! Are you enjoying yourself?"

Athrun scratched the back of his head. "Well…"

The red head gave him a confused looked and finally noticed the blonde woman beside him. It was her. The person who gave up such a gorgeous man for a country, the person she declared her rival the night she heard Athrun mutter her name in his sleep, the person who she took out of the guest lost several times when her sister kept insisting on inviting her. Yes. Cagalli Yula Attha was here.

She didn't know what to do, but she knew why she was here. She was here to get Athrun back and take her with him and keep her lonely forever. **(2)** Oh no. That wasn't going to happen. Not after five years of hard work to finally get the man she always wanted. "Miss Cagalli!" she exclaimed, hugging her so people would think of nothing suspicious. She decided to just _pretend_ to be nice to her for the time being. After all, she did have an advantage since _they _were _engaged._

"H-Hey Meyrin." Cagalli hugged her back. She was expecting this reaction from her, but she wasn't expecting what was going to happen next. "It's nice to finally see you again. Congratulations, by the way. And you look beautiful."

"I know." The red head said proudly. She was wearing a pink dress that went above her knees, a few pieces of jewelry, and _really_ thick make up for her _thick _**(3)**face. More say, vain? "And thank you. We're getting married in two months."

"I know." Cagalli said sharply. "Athrun informed me of it. You know, you two look _really_ good together." she lied and it hurt saying that. It hurt Athrun a bit, too.

"I know." shot Meyrin.

Notiging that this conversation was gonna go out of hand, Athrun out his arm around Meyrin's shoulders and pulled her a little back. "I think we should get a drink, sweetie. Excuse us?"

Cagalli shook her head. "It's okay. I was just about to go anyway. Have a nice night. I'll see you guys later." And with that, the blonde walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

The couple made their way to the buffet table and poured some ouch into their cups.

"It surprised me that she was here." Meyrin said and took a sip of her punch. "I swear she wasn't on the guest list the last time I checked."

Athrun sighed. "She came with Lacus, but really, there's nothing to worry about, Meyrin. We just danced and right now she's just my friend."

"Yeah, well I _was_ your friend, too."

Athrun sighed yet again and planted a kiss on the res head's forehead. "Now don't be like that. You know my heart belongs to you, right?" Although the bluenette inquired of this, he still wasn't sure if what he said was one hundred percent sure.

Meyrin sighed, too and held the man in front of her tight. "I know that. I'm sorry. I'm being too futuristic I guess."

He kissed her forehead again and smiled. "I know you are. Um, if you'll excuse me, can I get some fresh air for a while? After that, I promise you to a dance."

"Oh Athrun, you're so charming." Meyrin giggled. "Oh, fine. But you prmised."

Athrun nodded and left. Finally out of sight from the red head, he started his search to find the blonde.

He looked everywhere. The center floor, the guest's tables, the main lobby, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then he thought _"The balcony outside."_ And he made his way there.

He, in fact, did see her there and just when he was about to walk to her, longing to hear her beautiful voice, he heard something else. Something that irked him.

"There's no need to worry, sweetie! I'm perfectly fine."

A sigh was heard. _"Please be careful on your way back here. I love you."_

"I love you, too, sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> And it hurt Cagalli to say that -.-

**(2)** Well, at least Meyrin was right for one thing!

**(3)** By 'Thick' I mean- well, in the Philippines, 'Makapal' can be used as 'makapal ang mukha mo' which is bad. Oh, and I don't use that word on people XD But I think the word 'Vain' answered your pondering :)

So, how did you like it? Please review ^^

P.S: Sorry for the delay. I had some problems at school and exams betided -.- But I think I can update every weekend again because the holidays are coming ^^


	5. Just Another Day

**Sandyx5** here :)

Hey guys :) This is a new fic I'm working on and I hope you like it :D Other pairings might occur, so don't expect it to be all PROBLEMS and SADNESS. Love will find a way and make us all squeal VERY VERY SOON :D

**falconrukichi**: Thanks you for loving this story :) And yes, I want to kill Meyrin, too :D

**AsuCaga4ever**: Yes. Meyrin is. Well, she is in this story, but like you and many others, I don't like Meyrin that much. Mainly because she _tried _to steal Athrun from Cagalli.

**Fate Camiswhil**: I used your idea :D Thanks! And look for it! Haha! XD

**Cuteshe**: The answer to your question is here in this chapter :D

Special Thanks To:

**Fate Camiswhil** :) For giving me an idea for this chapter. Love you!

You guys are free to suggest ideas for the next chapter as well. It would help me a lot :)

Also, thanks for those who added my story to their Story Alert List :) I love you all ^^

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p><strong>You and<strong> **Me**  
><em>Just Another Day<em>

"How is Ally, by the way?"

"_She's still feeling a little dizzy, but I told her to rest. I tucked her to bed!"_

"That's good, Alex. You're doing a good job being the man of the house."

A chuckle was heard. _"Thanks. Bye."_

"Bye, sweetie." And with that, Cagalli hanged up and sighed. Apparently, her daughter ate something weird and made her sick before they left the house and she didn't like it. Of all the things that could happen to her children, Cagalli hated it most when they were sick or hurt. Well, what kind of mother would want _that_ to happen to their child?

She turned around on to find the bluenette she danced with a while ago. "Athrun? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised for she was not expecting anyone, especially _him_, to be here.

"I- uh… I was looking for you."

Cagalli tried hard not to blush. He just looked so cute when he said that! **(A/N: LOL So nakaka kilig XD Kawaii :D)**. "And why is that?"

"W-Well, I was w-wondering if you would like to g-go with d-dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked. _"My God, Athrun! Why are you stuttering like that? It's just Cagalli!"_ he thought. Then he realized it wasn't just 'Cagalli'. It was Cagalli, the leader of Orb, his best friend's sister, his _ex_-girlfriend/lover.

"_What are you going to say Cagalli? Yes or No? Hm…"_ Then she realized that if she rejected this offer, this _out of the blue _offer, Lacus would probably flip and scold her for doing so! "S-Sure Athrun." Then she thought of Alex and Ally. "But, um, I don't tomorrow is a good time. What about this Saturday instead?"

"Sure." Athrun smiled, took a step closer to her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "I'll see you when I see you."

She smiled back at him. "Same here."

oOo

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Cagalli groaned to that annoying sound of knocking. What time was it? 8:30? It was still too early and she was still too tired to get up. Last night was a bomb, but it was really tiring.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Who _was_ at her door? Was it a maid or a butler bringing her breakfast in bed? No thanks. She would go down later and have brunch or something.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away." she groaned and stuffed her head on a pillow.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I said 'Go away!" This time she said it louder and it practically sounded like a growl more than a groan.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She got up from bed, marched her way to the door, and banged it open. "What the hell do you want?"

"C-Cagalli! It's me, Lacus." The pinkette said, trying to calm the blonde down.

"Lacus? Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

She giggled. "It's okay, Cagalli. May I come in?"

The blonde nodded and shut the door when both of them were inside. She sat down on the chair bear her bed. "What's up, Lacus?"

"We're going shopping!"

Did she just hear what she thinks she heard? "Repeat that?"

Lacus sighed. "I said 'We're going shopping!"

Yeah. That's what she said.

"You mean to say that you came all the way up here to wake me up from my peaceful slumber just to tell me we're going shopping?"

Lacus nodded.

"Okay." Cagalli got up from her seat and lay on her bed, her back facing the world. "Yeah, I think I'll go back to that 'peaceful slumber' I was talking about."

Lacus groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Come 'on Cagalli! Have you _seen _you clothes?"

The blonde's head shot up and turned to face the pinkette. "Excuse me! I'll have you know that what I'm wearing is perfectly fine!" She looked at her clothes. She was wearing a baggy T-shirt with the color of gray and white shorts that went an inch above her knees. Okay, so when you try to picture it, she looked more like a boy than a girl. Well, she's always been mistaken to be a boy, but hey! This look was adding it up. "W-Well…"

"See?" Lacus stood up and pulled her up from the bed. "Plus, you need new clothes for your date this Saturday night."

"I have a date?"

"Oh, don't act dumb, Cagalli! Don't you think I know about your plans with Athrun? Dinner?"

Oh, right. He asked her to have dinner with him. As a _friend_ and to catch up more. "Yeah, but I already have clothes for that."

"Please Cagalli. I know Athrun and he's probably gonna take you somewhere fancy, so we better suit you up into something elegant."

"What I wore last night was fine!"

"He already saw that."

"You can lend me clothes."

**(1)** "But those are _mine._ I don't share clothes."

"But I hate going shopping!"

"Too bad you are!"

"Whoa! Whoa! What's with all the ruckus?" Kira opened the door and leaned on its frame. "What's going on in here?"

"Your _wife_ woke me up this morning just to tell me we're going shopping!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"But I thought you hated shopping?" The brunette asked.

"I know!"

"Not helping, Kira." Lacus glared at him and she was scary when she glared. She only does this sometimes and it just scares the crap out of Kira.

"I-I'll drive you both to the mall."

"Kira!" He could see the look on his twin's face: Anger. But hey! Who was he going to side with? Both girls can be scary.

He sighed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I thought you've already agreed to the plan? And this can be a great opportunity for you and Lacus to catch up and talk about, err… more girl stuff."

Cagalli sighed, too. "But what about Alex and Ally?"

"After I take you both to the mall, I'm taking them to the park to have a play date with little Yzzie and **(2)** Seth. Kiara promised to go play with them today and it'll be nice if Alex and Ally meet new friends." Kira explained. "Plus, this is your day off. Relax. Have fun. Enjoy the air of PLANTS for crying out loud!"

"Ugh. Fine." Cagalli grunted. "Now get out. I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Yay! Thanks Kira." Lacus skipped to her husband's side and gave a small peck on his cheek.

oOo

**(3)** "Clothes?"

"Check."

"Shoes?"

"Check."

"Teeth?"

"Check."

"Hair?"

"Check."

"Mom!" Alex whined. "We're just going to the park. You don't have to do this _every time_ we go somewhere."

She hated to admit it, but it was true. Well, maybe Cagalli just loved them too much.

"Yeah, Aunt Cagalli. And it's just nearby, so there's nothing to worry about." Kiara added.

"Oh, alright." The overreacting mother then gave her two babies each a kiss on their foreheads. "Just be careful, okay? Especially you, Ally. Don't play that much, because you might get tired and be sick again."

"Yes Mommy." The twins said in unison and gave their mom a hug.

"Be careful as well, Kiara." Lacus kissed her daughter's cheek and gave her a hug.

"I will, Mommy."

"Alright," Kira said, helping the children back inside the car and closed their door. "I'll pick you both up by five. Have fun!" And with that, he gave her wife a peck on the cheek, started the car, and drove of to the park where they were supposed to have a rendezvous.

Cagalli sighed. "So Lacus, where off to first?"

Lacus smirked. "Shoes."

"NOOO!"

oOo

"You're late, Yamato." Yzak said as Kira, Kiara, and two children he was unfamiliar of was walking towards his family. They were near the swing. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing his index finger at the twins.

Kira glanced at Shiho, the platinum blonde's wife, and nodded at her. "It's time, I guess."

"What do you mean? What are the two of you talking about?" Yzak queried them, confused of the situation. Kira and his wife were hiding something from him and he could sense that it was serious.

"Kids, why don't you go play near the fountain for a while? Daddy, Uncle Kira, and I will just chat for a bit." Shiho said, shooing the kids away.

The three of them sat at the bench nearby and watched the children play.

"Well? What are you two hiding from me?" Yzak asked.

Kira sighed and pointed at the children. "You see those two kids over there?" he said, referring to Alex and Ally.

"Yeah. So? What about them?"

Kira sighed, again. "Those are Athrun and Cagalli's, err… kids."

"What?" And just like that, Yzak fell to the ground and stared wide eyed at the two brunettes. "W-What the hell are you talking about?"

Shiho sighed as well and looked down at him. "It's true."

"But- how?"

"It was before Athrun left Orb. Something… Something happened between them. Trust me, I was shocked, too, when I found out about it. I never really expected _that_ to happen." Kira explained.

"Athrun doesn't know yet, so don't tell him." Shiho added. "Cagalli will tell her herself and we're helping her. It's actually the reason why she came here to PLANTS."

"She does realize that bastard is engaged, right?" Yzak said, getting up and dusting off his pants.

Shiho sighed, yet again. "That's the problem."

"Let me get this straight." Yzak started. "You mean to tell me that you've been keeping this secret from me for- I don't know, five years?"

The two brunettes nodded.

"And that Athrun got Cagalli pregnant before he left Orb not knowing about it?"

The two brunette's nodded.

"_And_ that Dearka knows about this as well and _I'm_ the only one who doesn't?"

The two brunette's nodded.

"Bloody hell!" Yzak exclaimed, causing people to get his attention.

"Well, Dearka doesn't know the whole story, but don't worry. It's not only you who doesn't know about it. We just told this to the people we were close to and trusted." Kira said. "And pipe it down! There are a lot of kids in this place."

"Oh, so you're saying that you don't trust me and we're not close?" Yzak gave them glare. He was truly upset of what he had realized, but then again, knowing him…

"It's not like that! I-It was my fault…" Shiho said, looking down. "I wanted to tell you, and Kira and the others gave me permission to, but… **(4)** I was just worried that you might kill Athrun. Like, literally."

"Oh, and you bet I will!" Yzak said, fuming.

"Calm down!" Shiho said, trying to hold him back. "We're just here to help, but it's their problem, not ours."

Yzak sighed in defeat and sat back down with his wife. "Fine. I won't kill him _yet_, but if he seriously doesn't fix this-"

Kira chuckled. "I'm giving you every right to. I'll even join you while you're at it, in fact."

oOo

"What's your name?" Yzzie, the little girl about three years old with the platinum blonde hair and amethyst eyes, said, pointing and index finger at the twins as they were playing at the fountain.

"Yzzie, Seth," Kiara started. "I'd like you both to meet Alex and Ally. They're my cousin from Daddy's sister, Aunt Cagalli."

"You mean the leader of Orb?" Seth, the boy who looked like the same age as the three of them with brown hair and blue eyes, asked, his arms crossed. He was also Yzzie's big brother.

"Yup!"

"Finally! A guy to play with." Seth gave Alex a high five and went off with him to the slide, leaving the three girls behind.

"Seth looks like Aunt Shiho." Ally said.

Yzzie giggled. "Yeah, but he has Daddy's personality!"

"Yzzie, I don't know your Daddy yet." Ally said.

"I'll introduce you to him later. Right now, let's have fun!" Kiara said and splashed some water on the two girls' faces. Then, the water war began.

oOo

"Lacus," Cagalli panted. "can we please sit down now or go home? We've bought so much already!" She lifted her arms which consisted of about twenty paper bags and a few boxes. They've already went through the Shoe section, dressed, tops, jeans, shorts, but now they were headed to the underwear section. Eww…

Lacus giggled. "Nonsense! We're not even half way through this experience! And besides, you're fun to be with, Cagalli." The pinkette carried about ten paper bags much bigger than what the blonde was carrying, but it was like nothing happened. She was perfectly still in posture, unlike the girl beside her.

"Please? My feet hurt _so _bad, they're probably throbbing by now."

"Fine. But only for ten minutes."

Cagalli sat at the nearest bench and dropped everything on the floor. Lacus went to sit beside her. "We should really get these in the car if we should continue."

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Lacus and Cagalli."

The two girls turned around, to see who's voice that belonged to, only to be greeted be a bear hug from a certain red head. Well, who else? "Meyrin?"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Yeah, so Lacus just showed her _selfish_ side. LOL That was just SO random :D

**(2) **Oh, I forgot to tell you all that Yzak and Shiho have another child and his name is Seth. He's just about Kiara, Alex, and Ally's age and he's Yzzie's older brother.

**(3) **LOL I got that idea from koichii's 'Do I Really Know You At All?' when Cagalli was checking on her son. Mother's love, I guess ^^

**(4)** Okay, so I may have been exaggerating a bit with the description there, but seriously, you don't know what Yzak might do :D

Sadly, I'll leave it to that. Cliffhanger! (I think) Please Review ^^

Oh, and sorry for the late update, again T_T UGH I think you all understand what school can do to you, right? It sucks -.-


	6. Shopping and Realizations

**Sandyx5** here :)

Hey guys! This is a new fic I'm working on and I hope you like it :D Other pairings might occur, so don't expect it to be all PROBLEMS and SADNESS. Love will find a way and make us all squeal VERY VERY SOON :D

**Fate Camiswhil**: Let's just say that Cagalli _is_ trying to take Athrun back because she still has feelings for him and she doesn't want him to be unhappy with Meyrin, but she's afraid of what her kids might think of her in the latter when they find out that Athrun (Who they will meet very soon and become acquainted to) is their father.

**Riko Chiaki**: Haha! It's okay. Everyone gets busy once in a while :)

**falconrukichi**: Cagalli will be a great mother of two, especially since Athrun is the father :)

**ugly Swan**: Thanks! That's one of the best complements I have ever received so far here in . It mean a lot to me :)

Special Thanks and Dedicated To:

**Riko Chiaki** :) For giving me ideas for this chapter and bonding with me for the past few days. Love you!

You guys are free to suggest ideas for the next chapter as well. It would help me a lot :)  
>Topic: AsuCaga's Friendly Date. (Like, catching up with each other?)<p>

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<br>**_Shopping and Realizations_

"Lacus! Cagalli! Is that really you?" Meyrin said as she made her way to the two in front of her. "Oh my God! It is you two!" Then she gave them both a hug.

"_Dear Haumea, of all the places for her to be right now, why here?" _Cagalli scowled at Meyrin's back for she was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Uh, hey Meyrin. How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine." she said as she released them and sat down in between. "After the party, Athrun and I had a super fabulous night! We watched a movie at my place and snuggled a _lot_."

"_Oh my God. Is she trying o make me jealous? Tch… That is _so_ not working. She's have to do better than lie like that." _The blonde thought. "You know, Meyrin, you shouldn't really be saying that kind of stuff in a public place. Things might, err, get out of hand. Since Athrun _is_ an important political figure around the world, rumors like that might-"

"But these aren't rumors and I _do_ want people to know." The red head interrupted her. "I mean, we're, like, the most perfect couple ever! Plus, we're already famous, so people would want to know _that_ kind of stuff that happens to us. It just makes us more popular and makes people realize that nothing can break us up." she said bluntly. "Right Lacus?"

Of course with Lacus siding Cagalli and thinking that Meyrin's reasoning was completely pointless, she shook her head. "I would have to disagree with that, Meyrin. People shouldn't know what happens to your personal lives because they're too personal. Although, if you want other people to know, please seek that Athrun approves of this before you do what you will do."

"_No! Lacus disagreed with me! My attempts of making Cagalli humiliated in front of her failed! Ugh…"_ Meyrin thought of something to get them off the topic. She didn't want to be looked down upon on by one of the most important people in the world. "Um… Anyway, how did you guys enjoy the party last night?"

"I heard that you organized it." Lacus said. "You did a pretty good job."

Meyrin smiled to herself proudly.

"But I honestly think it was a little dull, sorry." Lacus added.

Meyrin's jaw fell wide open. "W-What do you mean?"

"Um… It feels bad to say this, but…" Lacus took a breath. **(1)** "The music sucked, the entertainment was boring, the food tasted like it was just heated by a microwave, and there wasn't really much to do."

Now Meyrin's jaw fell to the floor. _Totally._

Cagalli, on the other hand, was trying to hide a laugh. She didn't know Lacus could be this mean. Unless, the things he was saying were true. She found the party nice, actually. Everything was beautiful, so maybe Meyrin had some taste when it came to such decor, but you know the only thing Cagalli didn't like in that party? **(2)** The _red head_ herself.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." The pinkette apologized. "Did I?"

"N-No!" Meyrin said, flailing her hands in the air as if to act that the _truth_ (not) didn't bother her. "I appreciate your comments. Honestly, I found it dull as well. I must've made a mistake when I hired those people for the party. I never should have trusted them when they said they would make the party lively and fun. I'll make sure they got off their jobs or-"

"There's no need for that, Meyrin!" Lacus sweat dropped. This girl was seriously taking things seriously. "Just make sure you won't make the same mistake again."

Meyrin nodded and stood up. "So anyway, are you girls still up for some more shopping? Do you mind if I join you?" she asked. "Hm, Cagalli?"

"_Hell no. I'd rather die." _The blonde smiled and forced a fake smile on her face. It looked more like she was irritated or something, but she made sure that Meyrin wouldn't suspect it. "Sure. Like they said 'The more the merrier'. _Not!_"

Meyrin linked the two girls' arms together with hers and pulled them up doing so. Oh, how Cagalli hated it when she did that. "Shall we?"

oOo

While Alex and Seth were busy playing with toy trucks on the sandbox, the girls were busy chatting on the swing.

"I'm so happy I finally another friend!" Little Yzzie said with a big smile. Since she did have her, err… mother and father's mixed personalities, people really didn't like her that much. Especially those crazy old people who sit on the park bench to feed birds. "So Ally, you live back in Orb?"

Ally nodded.

"Mommy said it was pretty there when she went there for a visit. She went to the beach and went to a lot of tourist spots! It makes me wanna go there, too!"

Kiara giggled. "I've been to Orb before and Daddy and I went to the carnival with Alex and Ally. We had a lot of fun, but I was still sad that we didn't get to hang out much with Aunt Cagalli."

"What's your mommy like, Ally?" Yzzie asked.

"Well," Ally started, "my mommy is busy _all_ the time! She has lots of papers to read and sign. She's like the president of Orb and she needs to make everyone happy and take care of them. My brother and I don't get to be with her a lot, but she still makes sure we're okay and all that." She smiled. "I'm really happy we went here to PLANTS for a vacation. It means that she doesn't have to work and we can be together all the time!"

"It's like my daddy's work, but I think your mommy's is harder." Yzzie said. "What about your daddy?"

Kiara got tense. She, after all, knew about what happened to her Uncle Athrun and Aunt Cagalli since Kira and Lacus explained it to her. Although she was as curious as Yzzie to find out about what Ally feels when someone asks about her father, she knew it wasn't right. So, she kept quiet and waited for her to answer.

"I don't have one."

"What?"

"I don't have one." Ally repeated.

"But _how_ can you _not _have a daddy?" Yzzie asked. "It's impossible!"

Ally shook her head. "Mommy says the he left when we were born because he needed to do something; something important. But that doesn't mean that he left us for good!" Ally smiled. "Now that you mention it, mommy _did_ say that our daddy lives here in PLANTS. Hm…" And that got her thinking. "Oh my God, my daddy lives in PLANTS!"

Meanwhile, with the boys…

**(3)** "So dude, what do you think of the war that happened a few years ago?" Seth suddenly asked and stopped playing with the toy truck on his hands.

"I don't know. They fought, people died; maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. Also, a lot of bad things happened there." Alex shrugged. "But mommy said good thing happened, too. Like some people found their loved ones alive and others were still safe. It was simply just a battle between Naturals and Coordinators."

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a Natural or a Coordinator?"

Alex honestly didn't know the answer to that question. What _was_ he? And like his sister, that got him thinking. "I don't really know…"

"Seth! Yzzie! It's time to go home!" Shiho, their mother, called after them.

Then, the kids went to where the adults were.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you both!" Yzzie said, hugging Kiara and Ally. The two hugged her back.

"Mommy, can we _please_ play with them tomorrow? _Please_?" Seth begged. He finally had a boy to play with, aside from his classmates, and he besides, he thought Alex was a pretty cool guy. He already marked him on the top of his 'Cool Guy List'.

"Alright." Shiho nodded. "But since mommy has an appointment tomorrow, Daddy will watch you."

"I'll _what_?" Yzak's eyes widened by his wife's statement. "I can't watch them, I have work to do!"

"Oh please, Yzak, all you have to do is finish that report about the latest model of that mobile suit. And they're just kids."

"That's exactly the problem! They _are_ kids!"

"_Please_ Daddy?" Yzzie was starting to tear up and things weren't gonna go good when she did. Just imagine Yzak when he sees Athrun. Yeah, it goes bad just like that.

Yzak sighed n defeat, not wanting to argue with his wife later or catch his daughter make a scene in public. "Fine." Then, he turned to Kira. "Be at our house tomorrow. One o'clock. Don't be late, Yamato." And with that, he picked little Yzzie up in his arms and walked to their car.

"Bye Ally! Bye Alex!" The little platinum blonde waved good bye.

Shiho, on the on the hand, kissed Kiara, Alex, and Ally good bye before walking to their car hand in hand with Seth. "We'll see you tomorrow, then."

"So, how was your day?" Kira asked the children as they stepped inside the car, on their way to pick up Lacus and Cagalli at the mall.

"I had fun!" Ally said. "Kiara and Yzzie are fun to play with."

Kira chuckled. "What about you, Alex? Was Seth okay?"

Alex shrugged. "He's pretty cool."

oOo

"Ugh." Cagalli groaned as she plopped down on the white sofa on the Yamato Household's living room. Oh, how soft that white chair was. "Thank God that was all over."

"Did you have fun shopping, Mommy?" Ally asked her mom as she sat beside her.

"It was very tiring, honey." Cagalli gave her daughter a kiss and said, "Alright, time to clean up. After that we can eat dinner, okay?"

Ally nodded and ran upstairs to the bathroom with Kiara. **(A/N: They're both girls and they're just kids. Got a problem with that?) **Soon followed by Alex.

"So, how was it?" Kira asked, sitting beside her sister where Ally was sitting before.

"_Hell_."

"What do you mean?"

"We met Meyrin there." Lacus said and sighed. "She started hanging out with us and- well… Things started to get a bit disturbing."

Kira cocked an eyebrow at his wife, who was sitting across from them. "How disturbing?"

"She starts saying how Athrun looks _so_ hot half naked." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "And how his muscular arms were _so_ comfortable to touch or lay down on. Tch… Yeah right! Like, I haven't felt that way before! She was seriously trying to make me feel all jealous and stuff."

"I tried cooling Cagalli down, but it was no use. She made a scene at the mall in front of everybody." Lacus said.

"What did you _do_, Cagalli?" Kira asked, worried about the answer his twin was going to say. If it was _that_ embarrassing, it would really ruin her image.

Cagalli shrugged. "I intentionally stuck my foot up for her to fall and stumble on the ground, but before she did, she hit many people and fell on many stalls" She smirked. "_Then_, she fell to the ground."

"Cagalli!" Kira exclaimed.

"It's not like anyone saw, Kira." Cagalli scoffed and rolled her eyes. "They thought it was an accident since we were near the toy store and one of those remote control cars went wild."

Kira sighed in relief, a hand on his chest. "But anyway, was the mission successful? Did you get a nice dress to wear for your date?"

"It's not a date!" Cagalli exclaimed. "And how did you know about that?"

**(4)** "I don't keep secrets from my husband." Lacus said with a wink.

Cagalli groaned in disgust. She hated it when people went mushy in front of her. She didn't know if it was just really disturbing to see or jealousy. Maybe both (?).

"Well?"

"We did, but I don't like it." Cagalli grunted. She took the dress out of the paper bag. "Of course, Lacus picked it." It was a green strapless dress that would reach Cagalli's knees paired with a white belt in her waist and white heels. _Heels_.

"It… looks nice." Kira started to shake nervously and sweat. The two girls looked at him curiously. What was wrong with him? And after mere seconds of that, he couldn't take it anymore. :Oh, who am I kidding? Isn't that dress _too_ revealing?"

"Yes!" Cagalli pumped her fist in the air. "My brother disapproves. Time to change what I'm gonna wear. In your face, Lacus!"

"Kira!" Lacus gasped. "Cagalli needs to look good for Athrun. And she's gonna look _good_ in these clothes!"

"But Lacus!" Kira's voice had a hint of protest in them. "What about all those perverted guy or those sneaky old men?"

Lacus rolled her eyes and gave her husband a quick kiss on his cheek. "Calm down, Kira. You're exaggerating."

"But-"

"Good night!" And with that, his wife walked upstairs to their room.

Kira sighed in defeat and looked at Cagalli. "Just promise me you'll hold on to Athrun tight so no one will pull your dress."

"Kira!"

And there came a smack on the brunette's head.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Yes. Lacus is _that_ mean :D

**(2)** Yeah, well, who doesn't hate Meyrin (Right NOW)?

**(3)** For kids, they like to talk about serious matters already XD

**(4)** Now, where do you think I got that? ;)

The next chapter will be about AsuCaga's date (Well, most of it. I think) and you can tell me what you what to happen. Please make it acceptable :D

Please Review ^^


	7. Friendly Date?

**Sandyx5** here :)

Hey guys! This is a new fic I'm working on and I hope you like it :D Other pairings might occur, so don't expect it to be all PROBLEMS and SADNESS. Love will find a way and make us all squeal VERY VERY SOON :D

**Dreamy Tears: **Yeah. Well, I hope she looks good by the way I described her :)

**PockyLovePeh: **Hm... Yes. Being SINGLE is nice, but I don't really know if it's happier to be in a relationship or not since I've never been in one! XD But anyway, that goes all the way around for AsuCaga :)

**Mwah Z:** Unfortunately, what we've been hoping for will not come true :( Sigh... There! I said it! Now you know! XD LOL And YES. Lacus is a BIIIG meanie :D JK!

**apparentdaydreamer: **Awww! Thanks :) Anyway, YES. Cagalli's mind is going in circles because she is very unsure of what she is doing, but hopefully, she'll clear things up. Especially with Athrun and Alex and Ally.

**Cuteshe:** I did your request! :)

**Brok3n Promises:** Thanks :)

**falconrukichi: **Haha! You have long awaited for this chapter, and now you get to read it :) Yeah. Well, the kids are pretty intelligent like their parents :D

**Koichii: **I know you're not excited for this chapter, but I needed to post this anyway :D Hm... Yzzie was BORN to be a sweet girl, but she has Yzak's temper. Haha! As for the name... Naisip ko lang :D

**Fate Camiswhil: **Shiho rules her man because she IS the man! :D LOL Did that even make sense? Hm... I think so? XD Daaate Niiight :D

**autumn's fairy thyme14: **I updated! Haha! Kids and Politics. Tch... Who knew right? Ooh! And I love Alex, too :D

**gundamalchemist0: **Thanks :)

Dedicated To:

**Koichii **&& **autumn's fairy thyme14 **:) Because they were the ones who reminded me to keep this fic alive! Haha!

You guys are free to suggest ideas for the next chapter as well. It would help me a lot :)  
>Oh, and I do requests!<p>

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<br>**_'Friendly' Date?_

"AHHH!" Athrun groaned and sat on his red leather chair, frustrated.

He never expected this to happen again, but it was. After 5 years of no communication or interactions, he was finally gonna have a date with his ex-lover: Cagalli Yula Attha. He never meant to ask her out on a date, but he wanted to talk to her more and catch up on what they've missed. Plus, he wanted to find out about what he overheard on the night of his birthday party.

_"__There's no need to worry, sweetie! I'm perfectly fine."_

_A sigh was heard. __"Please be careful on your way back here. I love you."_

_"__I love you, too, sweetie."_

_"How is Ally, by the way?"_

_"__She's still feeling a little dizzy, but I told her to rest. I tucked her to bed!"_

_"That's good, Alex. You're doing a good job being the man of the house."_

_A chuckle was heard. __"Thanks. Bye."_

_"Bye, sweetie."_

Was 'Alex', the guy who she referred to as 'the man of the house', her new husband? And was 'Ally', who was currently sick right now, their daughter? As much as Athrun wanted to know the answers to these questions straight from Cagalli when he asks, he can't. I mean, he can't just barge into her and say "Hey! I overheard your conversation on the phone the other night and I was wondering if you would tell me… WHO THE HELL IS THIS 'Alex' AND 'Ally' AND HOW ARE THEY RELATED TO YOU?". That would be totally creepy and wrong. And she might think of him as a stalker **(A/N: LOL Stalker)** since he just overheard it. Maybe he would get some answers from her if ever the topic would come up.

Yeah. He hoped for that.

"Athrun," Meyrin purred behind and started nibbling her mouth on his ear. "what's wrong? You look a little down."

He instantly got up and kept his distance from the red head. "Nothing. Nothing. I just have some many things to think about right now."

"Problems? Oh no!" Then, she came closer to him and put her hands on his chest in a seductive manner. "No need to think about problems right now, honey. I think it's better if you do something else… with me."

"No Meyrin, this is serious." He took her hands off him and paced back and forth. "I'm sorry, but I might be home late tonight. Yzak and I have an appointment." He lied. He couldn't tell Meyrin that he had plans with Cagalli, being the jealous she was.

"What are you gonna talk about?" Meyrin pouted. She hated being rejected, especially when it was Athrun and it came to those kinds of things.

"It's top secret, so don't tell anyone." He sighed. Now he had to think of an excuse! "I-It's, uh, the new models that will be released next year. There was a malfunction with one of the machines, so we're going to look at them carefully one by one and try to, err, fix the problem. But don't worry, I'll be home before you know it."

The red head sighed. "Oh, alright." Then, she hugged the bluenette. "Have fun at work."

"I will."

oOo

"How is it in there?" Kira said as he knocked on their bedroom door. Lacus was in there with her with Kiara and Ally, helping Cagalli get ready for tonight.

"AHHH!" A scream was heard from the room, and by the other sounds they were hearing like thumps, cracks, and thugs, things were not going well in there.

"Uncle Kira, why do girls take _so_ long to get ready for something?" Alex asked.

"Well," Kira started, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess they just want to impress the person they're gonna meet."

"Who _is_ Mommy gonna meet?"

"Maybe you should ask that to your Mom." Kira answered, acting like he didn't really know what was going on. I mean, he couldn't just tell his nephew that their Mommy and Daddy, which they never met, were going out! That would be totally outrageous! "It's really none of my business."

Lacus opened the door and leaned against it. "We're done. We're finally done… with her hair and makeup as well as putting on her dress."

"Are there more things to do?" Alex groaned. He wanted to see his Mommy since she and the girls have been there for almost 3 hours.

"Shoes. We're gonna put on her shoes." Lacus wiped the sweat on her forehead. "We're forcing her into wearing heels."

"Kiara, let go of my foot!" A shout was heard from inside the room. Probably Cagalli.

"But Mommy hates heels!" Alex said and made his way inside the room, leaving Kira and Lacus outside. "I'll go help."

"Are you okay?" Kira asked his wife, worried, He knew how much trouble Cagalli could cause, but being the good person his wife was, she was willing to help her in times of need. Like 'Dates' for that matter. "Did she do anything violent to you?"

"Don't worry, Kira. We tied her up." Lacus smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Now go along and wait for us downstairs. This might take a while, but we'll do it quickly." And with that, she went back inside the room and slammed the door in front of him.

DING DONG

Kira sighed and walked downstairs. _"Look who _finally_ showed up." _When he reached the door, he opened it only to reveal the _oh so_ famous Athrun Zala wearing a black tux **(A/N: I know. Too formal -.-)** holding a bouquet of red roses. "And why are _you_ here?"

"Kira, I think you know very well _why_ I'm here." He said, stepping inside the Yamato household and taking a seat on the couch across from his best friend.

Kira chuckled. "Yeah. Well, about that, I'm glad that you and Cagalli are working things out. Does Meyrin know about this?"

"Kira, you know Meyrin." Athrun frowned. "Even though I'm just having dinner with Cagalli, she will definitely get jealous. She even gets jealous when I eat with Lacus alone, so I didn't let her know. I told her I was on a meeting with Yzak."

"Did you tell her where?"

"No."

"Where are you taking Cagalli, by the way?"

**(1)** "Silver Swan."

"Silver Swan? But that's one of the most expensive places here in PLANTS!" Kira was shocked. He knew Athrun was rich, but it was just dinner! And Cagalli preferred non-fancy food, unlike what they serve in that rich-people restaurant. "Are you sure?"

Athrun nodded. "I think Cagalli would prefer somewhere more formal than where we used to go before."

"_He thinks she changed." _Kira sighed. Athrun seriously needed to catch up with Cagalli and work things out. "Just keep her safe, Athrun. Or else, I'll kill you."

Athrun laughed nervously and sweat dropped. "I'll do that."

Then, the two looked over at the stairs and saw to figures coming down. The first one was Lacus, who was wearing a pink frilly dress and then Cagalli, who had her hair up in a ponytail, was wearing… something else. She looked really beautiful on her green strapless dress that reached her knees paired with a white belt in her waist and white heels. _Heels_. Athrun still wasn't used to seeing her wearing those.

The two mean stood up and faced the women.

"_God, she's beautiful."_ Athrun just couldn't stop staring at her. She was too damn beautiful!

"So, are you just gonna keep staring or are we leaving soon?" Cagalli asked with her hands on her hips. _"Just stay cool, Cagalli. Everything's gonna be- oh what the hell! He looks _s_o hot"_

This caused Athrun to blush and look away. "Sorry. Here, these are for you." he said, handing the bouquet over to the blonde.

Cagalli took it from him and smelled them. "Thank you." Then, she handed them to Lacus, who went away to put it on a vase. "Shall we?"

"Wait!" Kira called and leaned on Cagalli's ear. **(2)** "Remember what I told you, Cagalli."

Cagalli turned red and pushed Kira away from her. "Shut up, Kira!"

oOo

Meanwhile, upstairs, the kids watched as the black Donto drove off to wherever it was going. Ally sighed and plopped down on the bed. "Where's Mommy going?"

"She told me she was going on a meeting with a council member here in PLANTS." Alex answered. "They're going out for dinner, but I don't know where."

The blunette frowned. "But I thought Mommy was on vacation! She promised not to do any work while we're here in PLANTS."

"Don't worry, Ally." Kiara lied beside Ally and help her hand. "That happens to my Daddy and Mommy all the time when they're on a break. They're just really busy. And, knowing Aunt Cagalli, she's really busy, too. But these things only happen sometimes."

"I hope so." Ally sighed. "By the way, Alex, who was the guy Mommy was with?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, but he looks kind of familiar. He had blue hair like you, Ally."

Kiara's eyes widened. _"Uncle Athrun!"_

The blunette frowned again. "I don't know anyone with blue hair but me either."

oOo

"We're here." Athrun stopped in front of Silver Swan, one of the most exquisite and formal places in all of PLANTS. He got outside of his car and opened Cagalli's door. "Shall we?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in shock as she stepped out of the car, with Athrun's hand holding hers. She wasn't shocked because of _that_, but because of what was standing before her. _"Oh my God, this place is too fancy for me! You can do this, Cagalli. You can do this!"_

"Take care of it." Athrun gave his car keys to those men who take care of the cars **(A/N: Sorry! I seriously don't know what they're called -.-)** Then, he led Cagalli inside. "Reservation of two under the name of Athrun Zala."

"Of course! Right this way." The lady on the counter led them to the VIP Area, where only a few people were seen. "Here are the menus. I'll call a someone for you two, so please hold on." And with that, she left the two alone.

Athrun helped Cagalli sit in her chair as he sat in his own. "Thank you."

"Do you see anything you like?" He asked her, scanning the menu himself.

Cagalli was thinking about either eating the **(3)** shrimp dish or the crab dish, but she eventually picked the shrimp dish because if she would get the crab dish, things would get messy. "Yup. I'm ready to order." Then, she turned to their waiter, who was standing by Athrun's side. "I'll have the shrimp with spicy tomato sauce, please."

"A delicious and simple recipe of fresh tomatoes and shrimp that goes great over pasta - especially linguine - or rice. A nice bottle of red wine and some crusty bread, and you're all set!" Then, he turned to Athrun. "And you, Sir?"

"Ah! **(4)** Paella! There's not much description to it, but that will do with some red as well. If you'll excuse me." And with that, he took their menus and left. Probably to drop their orders to the chef.

"So, how do you like your stay in PLANTS so far?" Athrun asked with a smile; a smile that made Cagalli's heart racing. Oh, how she missed that smile.

She shrugged. "So far, so good. It's a good thing Kira and Lacus allowed me to stay at their place for the time being. I didn't want to bother them, but you know Lacus. She was so persistent in letting me stay."

"Well, she _is_ your sister-in-law now." Athrun said. "And you know, you could always call me if you ever need a place to stay." Well, he was supposed to say that as a joke, but he just didn't process it on his mind… correctly.

Cagalli faked a cough. "I'd have to reconsider. Um, Meyrin might think of something else."

"Right." Athrun scratched the back of his head. So far, their conversation was getting to nowhere and he wasn't doing anything to make it progress. "So anyway, how are you handling Orb? Any problems that you've encountered these years or anything?"

"Hm… Things were well, but it took a lot of hard work. I worked night and day; sometimes I didn't eat or sleep. I was workaholic and I couldn't stop myself because I always tell myself that I was doing all this for my father and for the sake of the world. I couldn't even concentrate or give time on the things I care for and love! It was pretty hectic, especially when the day you left…" Cagalli's voice trailed. She wasn't supposed to say that, but she just needed to get it out of her system. Even Kira, Lacus, and the others didn't know, but they sure noticed it. Cagalli just kept denying them, convincing them, and herself, that she has moved on. Unfortunately, she hasn't and she thinks she never will.

Athrun narrowed his eyes from her. "What happened to us, Cagalli?" Of course he knew what happened to them, but he just wanted to hear her point of view on it. _"And what did she mean about what she said a while ago?"_

The blonde sighed and looked away from the bluenette. "I-I don't really know, Athrun. We went through war and all those hell, but we managed. The one day you suddenly just leave me alone and never called me or contacted me to be something you wanted to be just after that night…" Cagalli remembered that wonderful, beautiful night where everything was perfect and they were both happy. That night, she felt complete.

Athrun turned to face her, different emotions were filling in on him now. _"She thinks I wanted to be the ruler of PLANTS? And that I didn't contact her? Lies!"_ Unfortunately, to Cagalli, she was wrong. Athrun never wanted to be the ruler of PLANTS. He only did that because he was pressured by some of the council members into doing so. And not contacting her? Tch. He tried to call her _every day _ever since he got to PLANTS, that was until Meyrin came. He never meant to leave her, but he had no choice. Mind you, he was doing it for the sake of the world. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I never meant to that, but-"

"I understand, Athrun." Cagalli faked the smile she showed him. "I understand. It's all in the past now and I think it's better to forgive and forget."

"_Forgive and forget, huh?" _Athrun would _never_ do that. "Right…"

Cagalli watched the scenery around her. The servers, all young people dressed in white tunics like the one who gave them wine, moving wordlessly from table to table, keeping the platters and glasses full. Her, Orbs ruler, sitting in front of Athrun Zala, PLANTS ruler… She just never thought this day would come- or at least a day like this would ever come again. She had to make this worth. She didn't want to lose seeing him for a long time again. It was just too… painful. "But I want you to know that I'm sorry, Athrun. I'm really _really_ sorry. It wasn't all your fault, really. Most of it were mine, but-"

Athrun held her hand on the table and squeezed it. He smiled. "It's okay, Cagalli. Like you said 'Forgive and forget'. It's that simple." he lied.

But that lie seemed so true to the blonde.

"Dinner is served!" Their waiter arrived with their meals and as he hummed a weird tune the two have never heard before **(A/N: Just imagine it was LMFAO's I'm Sexy And I Know It' :D)**, he set down the food. "Enjoy! And with that, he left, leaving the two staring at their food and still holdin hands.

Cagalli realized this and quickly removed her hand from his even if she didn't want to. She smiled. "Shall we?"

He forced a smile, too. "Dig in."

The rest of their time at the restaurant was filled with more talks about their countries, work, _Meyrin_, friends, jokes, and laughter. They seemed to have a good time with each other, like they've forgotten that they've talked about something dreadful a while ago. It seemed like the two for them really had a good time. And they _did _catch up. Well, like I said, even if they always had problems, they'd always fix it, but it had to be together. And it did. And it always worked out like that.

After dinner, the two went for a walk, leaving the Donto near the park. When suddenly, a drunk biker slightly hit Athrun, which made him turn to face Cagalli and lean against a tree with his arms closing her way out. Their faces were _so_ near each other. And just when she was about to push him away, a nut fell on his head. And guess what happened next? Tch... You **(5)** KNOW what happened next!

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> It's a seasoning here in the Philippines, but I couldn't think of a better restaurant name. So, I used that XD

**(2) **"Just promise me you'll hold on to Athrun tight so no one will pull your dress." Remember? :D

**(3) **What? I was hungry for 'em -.- LOL And we _did_ have shrimp for lunch that time! Lucky me ^^

**(4) **It's Spanish. I've never even tasted it before, but I wanna. It looked so nice on Cooking Mama :)

**(5) **Cuteshe's request :)

Oh, and sorry for not updating for a while... School -.- 'Nuff said!

Review ^^


	8. An Accident That Was Meant To Happen

Heeey.  
><strong>Sandyx5<strong> in le house! :)

Hey guys! This is a new fic I'm working on and I hope you like it :D Other pairings might occur, so don't expect it to be all PROBLEMS and SADNESS. Love will find a way and make us all squeal VERY VERY SOON :D

Wow. I can't believe I'm using that XD Probabaly gonna stop when Chapter 10 comes.

**apparentdaydreamer** &** SHihO JUuRi-CHan**: Well, here it is! Enjoy :)

**Koichii:** IKR? Alex has bad timing. Just like his father XD Like father like son :D Anyway, you've tasted Paella? Awww. Gimme some D: Oh, and BTW, they DID kiss! Hahaha!

**autumn's fairy thyme14:** Valet Car Service. Got it. Thanks Fifi-nee! :) Athrun lied to Cagalli for her own good... I think :D Tch... And who doesn't hate Meyrin for the thing's she's done?

**Fate Camiswhil**: Thanks Ate Lynx! :D Silver Swan. Yeah, it did kinda sound like Fine Dining. And YES, they freakin' kissed! XD

**Cuteshe:** I did your request! And thanks! :)

**cagalli erza**: LOL I'm glad you found my idea of 'Silver Swan' amusing XD

**Arkangel87:** Well, you know Cagalli when it comes o those things. Tying her up was really an option :D

**falconrukichi:** Don't worry! Alex and Ally will have lots of times to be seen on the next chapters. They pay an important role here, y'know :)

**thextell33:** Filipino's FTW! Glad to have a fellow pinoy reading my story :)

Dedicated To:

**Fate Camiswhil **:) Because she helped me with this chapter. Lots of credit to her, too, people :)

You guys are free to suggest ideas for the next chapter as well. It would help me a lot :)  
>Oh, and I do requests!<p>

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<br>**_An Accident That Was Meant To Happen_

And the two got back to their senses. They both opened their eyes. _Emerald met amber._

Athrun took a step back and tried to calm the confused blonde on front of him. "C-Cagalli, I can explain!"

"W-What the-"

"Cagalli, I want you to calm down and listen to-"

"W-What did you-"

"Cagalli, _please_ cooperate with me."

"_Alright Cagalli. _Calm down. _It's just a kiss. And it's not like you've never done it with him before, right?" _She sighed._ "I need to keep it cool. Cool." _The blonde needed to calm down, so she inhaled and exhaled. "I-I'm just… a bit shocked! What happened?"

"It was an accident." Athrun scratched his head sheepishly. _"A perfect accident."_

"R-Right. An accident." She gave him a nervous laugh. _"Sadly…"_

RING RING RING

"Let me just get this." Athrun took out his phone and faced away from Cagalli. "Hello?"

"_Honey! Where are you? Why aren't you home yet?"_

"Meyrin, didn't I tell you not to wait for me anymore? I told you I'd be home late, right? Yzak and I still need to talk about a lot of things."

A sigh was heard from the other line. _"Sorry. It's just… Nevermind. I'll see you later okay? Come home soon! I love you."_

"Goodbye Meyrin." And the call ended. Athrun heaved a deep sigh and turned to face Cagalli again, who was looking at him intently. "I'm really sorry for what happened earlier, Cagalli."

She shook her head. "No. No, it's okay. Like you said, it was an accident."

"Right."

"And it's not like we haven't kissed before, right?"

That made Athrun tense. _"R-Right. She's right. I should be completely unbothered by this."_

"Athrun?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell Meyrin we were together?"

"Well," Athrun thought of a good enough explanation. "Meyrin's been always the jealous type. Even when it came to Lacus. She just freaks out when I'm with another woman, even if she knows we don't have anything." He sighed. Well, at least what he said wasn't a lie. "Sometimes, I don't think she trusts me… the way you did."

Cagalli's face turned red. _"The way I did?"_

"But anyway, it's not anything you should be worried about. She's gonna have to deal with it sooner or later."

"Athrun, if Meyrin really loves you, she's gonna have to trust you. Maybe she's still in that stage of learning the ways of love." Cagalli giggled. "It's either that or she's just really possessive."

Athrun chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I better get you home. Kira will kill me if I don't get you there on time."

oOo

When they reached the Yamato Household, the two stepped out of the Donto only to see a frustrated brunette with his arms crossed near the doorway. A pinkette was beside him, trying to calm him down.

"Well look who finally got here!" Kira exclaimed. And was that air coming out of his nose? Visibly?

"Kira, calm down. It's only eleve-"

"Calm down? Calm down?" He stepped down the stairs and faced his _so called_ best friend who took his _so called sister_ out to dinner. "We had an agreement, if you two remember. I texted you ten times, Cagalli. Ten times! You were supposed to be here one minute and 17 seconds ago! I will not tolerate this kind of beha-" And before he could finish, he felt a great pang on his face. "Ouch! What was that for?" And another one. "Ouch!"

"Would you shut up, Kira?" Cagalli whispered loudly. "You'll wake up the _neighbors_." And by _neighbors_, Cagalli meant the children.

"Kira, why don't you go inside and ask **(1)** Lala to make us some tea?" Lacus suggested.

"Hmph! Fine, but this conversation Is _not_ yet over." He said, stomping his way back inside and slammed the door.

Lacus gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. You know how Kira is when it comes to these things."

"It's okay, Lacus. I'm used to it." Athrun smiled and turned to face Cagalli. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Good night. Thank you for your time." And with that, he waved goodbye and left.

Lacus and Cagalli went inside and plopped down the couch, sighing. Tonight was very exhausting.

"So," the pinkette started as their Kira stepped inside the living with Lala trailing behind him with their tea. "how was it?"

Cagalli sipped her tea. "It was nice. Very unexpected of him to take me to such a fancy place, though. But in the end we had fun."

"Where did you guys go after you ate?" Lacus asked.

"We went to the park to talk about politics and our lives. Simply catching up again on what we've missed about each other and the things that used to be around us."

"Did you guys kiss?" Lacus teased, making Cagalli spit her drink on Kira's face.

"W-Well… yes." She squeaked, this making both Kira spit his drink on the table and Lacus spit her drink on Kira's face.

"You what?" Kira exclaimed. "And would you two stop aiming at me?"

"S-Sorry Kira. I didn't mean." Lacus cleared her throat. "But ayway, you two k-kissed? But how?"

"It was sort of, err, an accident."

Kira sighed. "I thought it was on purpose. Geez Cagalli, you should've told us first."

"Well it's not like you made me finish!" Cagalli stood up and threw her tea at Kira.

"AHHH!"

"I'm heading up to bed. Good night Lacus! Wash your pants, Kira!" And with that, the blonde went up to her room and cleaned herself up.

"I don't deserve this, Cagalli!"

"Kira."

"What?"

Lacus gave him a sheepish smile. "You kind of do."

oOo

_Tonight was the last night. It's what was keeping him up all this time even after an exhausting escapade. But no, he didn't want this to be the last time. He didn't want tomorrow to come. He didn't want to leave her side. All he wanted to do was to be with her forever and it scares him to know that he might not be able to be._

_He hovered over her sleeping form as he watched her face being illuminated by the moonlight coming from the glass door leading to the terrace, and yet he was yet again amazed of how beautiful she was, being all bare like that._

_They were still fully connected, though he didn't want to pull out of fear that he might not be able to be one with her again. He wanted to stay like that for the rest of his life, so why does he even have to go? Why does he even have to fear the rise of the sun that he loved so much ever since? Why is he making this so damn hard for himself?_

_Oh right. It was because of that stupid offer he received from PLANTS. He didn't want to go, but it wasn't like he had a choice. He had many things to settle with and fix. Plus, Lacus needed his help. A lot._

_"Cagalli, I love you." He kissed her fully on her lips, savoring every single inch. As breathless as he was, he still didn't want to stop. Because stopping means letting go and time would make its move again, nearing that instant he dreaded to ever meet._

_He stared at her again, but it's not like he stopped. He almost ran out of oxygen for what he did, but that's alright to him because in truth, he actually wanted to breathe his last air in her mouth. It makes him want to cry, he feels so weak, so defenseless, knowing that he can't really do much to protect her. He feels so pathetic, so unworthy, but he let a smile form as he thought to himself, "I love her. She's the one I need in my life."_

_He positioned himself once again to give her a few more thrusts. This was the only thing he could do right now. He would make this moment last. He wouldn't let sleep win over him for he knows too well what the consequences of that would bring. Sleep ends the night and he's as sure as hell that he didn't want this to end… because this could be their last._

_Suddenly, she stirs and he stops._

_He watched her as she slowly opened her eyes to meet his gaze. He didn't know what he looked like from her point of view, but he's guessing he looked really pathetic for her to react like that._

_She smiled._

_It was the most vibrant smile he's ever seen in his entire life. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her in the first place. She was really the only one who was ever able to make him feel that way._

_"I'm sorry I woke you up." He kissed her forehead. Then again, he wasn't really sorry for what he did, because he wanted to be together with her consciously in making that night last. Although, he was a bit sorry for being caught red-handed like that. He chuckled to himself._

_"You're not sleepy yet?" She asked with a tone of concern in her voice._

_"Yeah, I guess." He said, caressing her cheek._

_"Carry on then." She giggled playfully as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer._

_Again, they shared that kiss which burns through the soul. Neither wanted to let go. After leaving her mouth, he trailed kisses on her cheeks down to her neck. A little later, she felt his breathing evened. She guessed that he finally fell asleep._

_She smiled at his face. "I love you too, Athrun."_

_"I love you more, Cagalli." He said without opening his eyes and with that he felt Cagalli giggle again._

_"I know."_

oOo

Athrun opened his eyes only to see magenta hair sprawled on his face. He sat up and looked around him. That dream. It always occurred to him every now and then….. and it pained him to see that when he woke up, _she_ wasn't the one beside him.

oOo

That dream. It always replayed on her head ever so often. It reminded her of that night and everything that happened. But no. She didn't want to start reminiscing again. It would just hurt.

"Good morning Mommy." Little Alex said as he stretched while yawning.

She looked at her baby boy's eyes and smiled. _"Just like his father's."_ She gave him a hug and said, "Good morning."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Who were you with last night?"

Cagalli's eyes widened at first, but she eventually calmed down and kept her cool. "I was just out with a good friend, that's all. We haven't seen each other for a long time, so he decided to treat me to dinner. He was one of my friends in the war, if you should know."

"Hm... Well, it looks like you had a fun time last night, Mommy!" Alex smiled and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go downstairs and see what's for breakfast."

"Okay." Then, she turned to the exact copy of her ex-lover. _"Ally must've been really tired last night, helping me get ready all." _She kissed her daughter's forehead and went inside the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, then at the bouquet of roses on the table. Many accidents may have happened in her entire life, but falling in love with Athrun and what happened that night? No. They weren't accidents. They were a blessing.

And even she couldn't say no to that.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Yes. Lala. Well, I couldn't think of a better name :)

SO SO SORRY for not updating for almost 3 months -.-" I've been busy with school and when school was over, I've been busy with summer! Sigh... I'm here, there, everywhere! I just can't seem to settle on one place. But anyway, I'm SUPER glad I updated and I'm happy to say that I have so many ideas ready to be typed for this story. Oh yeah! Inspiration FTW! :D

Oh, and did my way of writing change? If so, was it for the better or for the worse? Please do tell! :)

Review ^^


	9. Of Serious Talks and Childish Games

Hey guys! How 'yall doin'?  
>LOL That was kevjumba's line. You guys know him?<p>

(Hey guys!) This is a new fic I'm working on and I hope you like it :D Other pairings might occur, so don't expect it to be all PROBLEMS and SADNESS. Love will find a way and make us all squeal VERY VERY SOON :D

I will stop using that when I publish the next chapter. I _swear._

**autumn's fairy thyme14 **& **Fate Camiswhil: **I have done your requests and filled this chapter with children. And LOL at the _dream_ :D

**elgnis rekresreb: **Oh yes! I know you from FaceBook :) Anyway, Athrun WILL meet his kids SOON. And I believe you 100 %

**apparentdaydreamer**,** Shiho Juuri**,** Nina**, & **Ax :** Well, here it is! I hope it was worth the wait :)

Dedicated To:

**autumn's fairy thyme14 **:) Because she helped hatch an AWESOME idea for this story.

Also, thanks to those who added this story to their Fav. Story List and Alert List. I appreciate it so much, I wanna cry T.T

You guys are free to suggest ideas for the next chapter as well. It would help me a lot :)

Oh, and I do requests!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: This chapter has been edited due to forgotten scenes (Sorry, I forgot to type them) and lots typo's noticed by my confidant. Thank you and enjoy! :) <strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<strong>  
><em>Of SeriousTalks and Childish Games<em>

The day started with the morning sun shining with some clouds around it, the cool breeze, and the fresh aroma of green. Yup, this was going to be the start of a beautiful day.

As the three adults were having breakfast at the gazebo, the children went out to play in front of them. The garden was pretty big, meaning that the kids had lots of space to play on. Kiara, Alex, Ally were currently playing the typical game kids would play: Hide and Seek.

"Three. Two. One. Ready or not, here I come!" And Ally started looking for both her playmates. Alex was hiding under a bush this time and Kiara... Well, let's just say she's somewhere up there. What? It was her house. She knew the best hiding places around. "I found you!" She said, pulling her brother out of his hiding spot.

"Come on!" He said, looking aound in different directions. "Let's start looking for Kiara." And they did.

Cagalli smiled at the sight. She was happy that her two little angels finaly had someone else to play with other than themselves. She took a sip of her coffee and said, "It looks like they're having a lot of fun."

"Well, it's been a long time since they've last seen each other." Kira said. "I'm sorry again that we couldn't visit you in Orb. You know the drill."

"Same goes for me." Cagalli replied and then started to chuckle. She knew where Kiara was, and it was really hard to look for her. "You know, your daughter is really good at this game."

"I remember when she played it with Kira that one time." Lacus started to giggle as she remembered the memory. "He could not find her for over an hour. And she was just hiding under the kitchen counter!"

"Well Lacus, no one could've suspected anyone to be hiding there." He frowned. "She just came out when she said she was tired of playing. Seriously, she's good at hiding. And the house was just new then!"

Cagalli started laughing t her brother. "Wow Kira. You made your daughter wait for you under a kitchen counter for an hour. And you didn't even find her! She gave up on you!" She started to laugh even harder.

"Kira cheated, actually." Lacus said, giving her husband a look. "He gave up after about ten minutes of looking for her. So he sat on the couch and suddenly fell asleep."

"I was tired!" Kira whined. "I was helping unpack the stuff, you know."

"Yeah. Whatever Kira." Cagalli waved him off. "Hm, I wish we could have fun like them. It's been a while since all of us hung out, too."

Lacus snapped her fingers. She had an idea. "I know! Why don't we have a girls' day out?"

"Now that you've mentioned it," Cagalli put a finger on her chin. "it's more fun when it's just us girls. No boys for the win!" **(A/N: LOL Cagalli is such a kid. Just like her brother! XD) **She then turned to the pinkette. "But plase don't call it that, Lacus."

Kira crossed his arms. "Oh, so what am I gonna do all day, then? Sit here and do nothing?"

His twin smirked. "You can watch the kids."

Her twin's eyebrows furrowed. "That's not fun at all."

"Then play with them." Cagalli said. "Or go over some files you need to work on."

"But it's not fair!" Kira whined. **(A/N: See? A child XD) **"You girls get to have fun while I'm stuck here either watching over the kids or working?"

"It's not that bad, Kira." Lacus stood up and made her way inside to call the girls. "At least you'll spend some quality time with them, but if you wat to join us do some girly stuff, you're free to come."

"Hmph!" And he looked away from his sister. "Fine. You guys go have your girls' day out, but don't blame me if you're not having fun just because I'm not there."

Cagalli put her tongue out playfully. "You wish."

Meanwhile, with the kids, Alex and Ally still couldn't find their cousin again, so they decided to give up. "Alright Kiara!" Ally called. "We give up. Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Alex suddenly felt someone tap him on is back. He jumped, surprised, and turned around oly to see that his cousin was laughing at him. "Where did you come from?"

The little pinkette pointed her index finger up. "The trees. You guys were so busy looking for me under things, you didn't look up!"

"Don't you think that's a bit unfair, Kiara?" Ally pouted.

Kiara patted her head and winked. "Not in my house."

"Kiara! Alex! Ally!" Lacus called from the gazebo. "Come here for a while please." And the three kids did as they were told. "Aunt Cagalli and I are going out with our friends for the day, so you will be staying here with Daddy, your Uncle Yzak, Dearka, Shinn, and Seth, Yzzie, and Liana."

"Who's Uncle Shinn Liana?" Ally asked. She and her brother didn't know who that person was yet.

"You will meet them when they get here." Lacus said. "Now go clean up before the guests arrive. You would not want them to see you dirty, don't you?"

"No Mommy." Kiara said and gave her Mom a kiss. "Come on, Ally! Let's ask Nanny Lala to prepare a bubble bath for us." And the two little girls left.

"Hmph!" Alex crossed his arms and turned to look away from the adults. "Girls. Leaving me all alone like that." And he ran off to do his own little thing.

Lacus giggled.

Cagalli chuckled. "Now we know who he gets that from." She said, referring to a _certain someone_.

"Hmph!"

oOo

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Kiara, wearing a purple sundress with yellow flowers, ran to the door and opened it, only to see that the guests they've been waiting for have arrived. "Hello everyone!"

"Hey there, Squirt." Dearka carried the little Lacus in his arms. "Where's Daddy and Mommy?"

She giggled. "Over there in the living room. They're waiting for you, actually."

The guests walked in and made their way to the living room. There they saw the three sitting on the couch, talking about something. "Hey guys!" Dearka called. "What's up?"

"Hello everyone." Lacus stood up and gave everyone a welcoming smile. "It has been a while, has it not?"

Miriallia gave the pinkette a hug. "I missed you, too, Lacus, Kira." And then she turned to the blonde beside her, who was still enjoying the comfort of her seat. "And you, too, Cagalli."

She stood up and hugged the auburn haired girl. "Same to you, Miriallia."

Dearka put the little girl down and opened his arms out, pouting "No hug for me, princess?"

Cagalli hugged him, too, but she squeezed tight, making it hard for him to breathe. "Stop calling me that!"

When they broke the hug, the tanned man gasped for air. "Same old Cagalli."

"Well. Well. Well. I guess it has been a while, hasn't it?" A voice said from behind the group. He walked passed them and Cagalli saw a familiar face. It was no other than the man named: Shinn Asuka. "How've you been, Attha?"

Cagalli turned to look at the man's crimson colored eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine. And you, Asuka?"

He nodded. "Same here." A few more seconds passed before the two suddenly hugged each other.

Everyone was a bit shocked at the scene. I mean, first they both had a grudge on each other because of what happened between them in the war and now they're suddenly hugging like nothing happened.

"Hold it!" Dearka suddenly said. "I thought you two hated each other?"

"Time passes, Dearka." Cagalli said. "You see, Shinn and I made up ever since we coincidentally met each other back in Orb. We cleared things out."

"But she's still an aroggant drama queen." Shinn suddenly said.

"And he's still a brat." Cagalli added. Then , she turned to look at the magenta haired girl beside him and smiled. "Good to see you again, Luna."

"Good to see you too, Lady Cagalli." She replied, smiling back and hugged her. "I'd like you to meet my daughter Liana."

A little kid behind Lunamaria's knees suddenly came out and bowed down. "H-Hello. I'm Liana Rose Asuka." Liana had black hair, which was tied up in two pigtails, like her Dad and amethyst eyes like her Mom. She was wearing a yellow dress with white leggings and was holding a doll who wore the excact same dress as her.

Cagalli kneeled to down to the little girl's height. "Hello there, Liana. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm-"

"You're Cagalli Yula Attha! The leader of Orb!" The little girl cut the blonde off and hugged her. "Thank you for restoring peace to Daddy's hometown."

Cagalli gave the little girl a peck on the cheek. "You're welcome."

Shinn grunted. "Unfortunately, Cagalli's her idol. She thinks she's a war hero."

"We're all war heroes, Shinn." Cagalli sighed and stood up. "Anyone else I need to meet?"

Two heads popped out of Shiho's back. "Seth, Yzzie, introduce yourselves to your Aunt Cagalli."

A platinum blonde haired girl with amethyst walked up, smiling. "Hello! I'm Yzzaline Joule, but you can call me Yzzie."

"And I'm Seth Zacharry Joule." A boy with brown hair and azure eyes said with his arms crossed.

Cagali smirked. "Well I guess someone inherited a little something from someone."

The room erupted with laughter.

A vain popped out of Yzak's forehead. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Cagalli decided to brush it off. "Anyway, I guess it's time you met my kids. Alex! Ally! Come down now. The guests are here."

The twins came down wearing matching sailor outifts, only Ally was wearing a skirt and Alex wore shorts and a hat. They both went to their Mom and hugged her knees.

"Hello everyone!" Ally said. "I'm Ally Lianne Attha and this is my brother Alex Daniel Attha."

Everyone 'Aww-ed', except for Yzak and Shinn.

"Alex, Ally, meet you're Uncle Dearka, Auntie Mirialla, Uncle Shinn, and Auntie Lunamaria." Cagalli said, pointing whoever who was.

Ally stepped forward and smiled, but was looking down 'cause she was shy. "I-It's nice to meet you all."

"So cute!" Lunamaria squealed as she pinched both the twins' cheeks.

_"Wow. They do look lot like their father." _Shinn thought as he kneeled to the twins' level and muffled their hair. "Would you look at that. Looks like we've missed a lot, huh?" Ten, he realized something when he look at Ally. _"Dear Haumea, she looks excatly like Athrun!"_

"Alex, Ally, meet their daughter." Cagalli said when she let go of the girl.

"H-Hi." Liana said while looking down. She was shy. "I'm Liana Rose Asuka. I-It's nice to met y-"

"Yay! A new playmate!" Ally said as she cut her off with a hug. "We have a new playmate, Kiara!" **(A/N: That moment whn kids get _too_ excited over _everything_)**.

Kiara let out a giggle along with the other girl that was trapped in a hug.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Now don't forget about us." Dearka carried the two in his arms and thought, "_Well look what we have here. Two photocopies of Zala." _He showed them a big grin. "I guess our **(1)** baby's g_onn_a hav_e more playmtes than we imagined, huh Milly?"_

Miriallia giggled, patting Alex's head. "I guess so, too."

"Does that mean you're gonna give us gifts and presents on holidays and celebrate it with us and have lots of fun?" Ally asked, obviously with a hint of excitement in her voice as she started jumping on her Uncle Dearka's arm.

The couple chuckled and nodded. "Of course."

"Aunt Milly, Aunt Lunamaria, does that mean you get to give us presents and stuff now?" Ally asked.

Miriallia smiled. "Of course, darling!"

"Speaking of presents, I have a little something for the both of you." Shiho said and took out two necklaces from her pocket. "I thought that maybe you two wanted a little souvenir from PLANTS before you go back to Orb."

"Thanks Aunt Shiho!" The twins said in unison.

"Mommy, can we go play now?" Little Yzzie asked, pulling the hem of her Mom's shirt.

"Okay." Shiho kissed her kids' foreheads and let them off. "Have fun! We'll be back here this afternoon."

"Come 'on, Yzzie and Liana! I wanna show you the new doll house Mommy and Daddy bought me!" Kiara said, pulling the two girls up to her room.

"Daddy, can we stay down here with you guys?" Seth asked. "I don't wanna go up there and play dolly."

"Just don't be much of a problem. Your Uncle Kira, Dearka, Shinn, and I need to discuss something very important." Yzak said.

Kira cocked an eyebrow at the platinum blonde. "We do?"

"Well, we should be going now. Bye boys!" And with that, the girls left the house and went on their way with Shiho driving, Miriallia on the passenger seat, and Lacus, Lunamaria, and Cagalli on the back, leaving the four men behind with the house and the kids. Yup, this was going to be one hell of a day.

"Come 'on, Seth. I wanna show you something at the garden." And the young lads left.

"We're gonna talk about something?" Kira sat on the couch and put his **(A/N: I hope you know this certain gesture I'm trying to display) **right foot on his knee. "Does it involve work?"

Dearka shook his head. "Not quite. It's actually about the thing about Athrun and Cagalli, if you don't mind explaining."

"We have limited information about this and we want answers." Yzak said bluntly. "It's either you tell us now or we stay clueless about it forever."

Kira sighed. "The whole story?" The three nodded and sat down across from him. He sighed again and explained from the very beginning. How Athrun left Cagalli that night, how she only told him and Lacus the month before she was about to give birth, how she lived with telling the twins that their father was just away for a while and that he would come back soon, and up to now wherein she was trying so hard to tell the truth about what they've made.

"Wait, but that makes no sense." Dearka said with a serious look on his face. "She knows that Athrun's engaged, right?"

The brunette nodded.

"Then why is she even continuing this?" Shinn asked.

"Like it or not, she has to tell him. For the sake of Alex and Ally." Kira said. "But she has to tell him really soon."

"Why?"

"In just two months Athrun will be married to Meyrin." Kira sighed, massaging his temples. "Making everything more complicated than it already seems."

"Has she thought about how she's going to tell him?" Yzak asked.

Kira shook his head. "We're going to leave that to her. They're going to have to… agree with something in the end of that. Then, we'll have our answers."

"God, I don't even know why he proposed to Meyrin!" Dearka groaned. "I mean, sure she's hot and everything, but what the hell did he see in her? All she's ever done was give him trouble and more trouble."

"There may be a possibility that he was depressed." Yzak stated. "Your sister was someone very important to him and losing her was just something he can't get over, I think. I observed that in his first few days on being in duty. He was always in deep thought. Maybe it was her."

"No doubt about it." Dearka sighed. "I guess all we'll have to do now is wait for what's gonna happen."

"Hopefully, everything will turn out as planned." Kira said in a worry filled voice.

"God, that bastard better fix this mess!" Yzak exclaimed, slamming his hands down the table.

oOo

"Achoo!" Athrun sneezed.

**(2) **"Is something wrong, Honey? Are you sick?" Meyrin asked, checking to see if her fiancé was alright.

"I'm fine, Meyrin." Athrun said, trying to push her away.

The magenta haired girl giggled. "Maybe someone was talking about you."

oOo

Upstairs, the four girls were playing with that doll house Kiara was talking about, complete with everything someone needed in their home. A living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a husband and wife with their child, and even a dog!

Ally played the role of the father, Kiara the mother, Liana the child, and Yzzie the dog. The four were having so much fun, portraying their 'so called' dream family life.

"Daddy! Mommy! I'm home!" Liana made her doll go to the living room only to be greeted by the dog and be kissed by her mother.

"Arf!" said Yzzie.

"How was school?" Ally asked, making her doll look up from the newspaper he was reading to greet her daughter (Liana's doll).

"It was fine, Daddy! We had so much fun." Yzzie answered. "We drew a lot of stuff and colored it!"

"That's nice, sweetie."

"Daddy, can we go to the park with Sparky **(A/N: Sparky's the dog. Well, too bad. I couldn't think of a better name (again) :P)?"**

"Of course, sweetie!"

"YAY!" Liana made her doll jump. "I love you, Daddy! We should always hang out like this. Going to the park and buying ice cream- maybe we should take Mommy, too! We're gonna eat pizza and feed ducks and- Ally, why are you crying?" Liana said as she put her doll down and looked at the bluenette, whose hands were covering her face.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Kiara asked with a worried face. "Is everything alright?"

Ally shook her head as she wiped all her tears away. "Our family here looks so happy." She said, talking about the dolls they were playing with. "They have lots of fun because they're complete, like your guys' family."

The pinkette hugged her cousin. "It's okay, Ally. We're here for you." Kiara understood what she meant. She knew her story, anyway.

On the other hand, Liana and Yzzie didn't understand what they were talking about, but hugged their friend as well.

Then, something came to Yzzie in mind. "That reminds me, I never met your Daddy, Ally. Where is he?"

Kiara's eyes widened for a second there, until she heard what Ally had to say. She never expected her to answer, of course.

"Mommy says that Daddy left for a while, but he'll come back soon. And I know it." She smiled. "She also said that my Daddy was here in PLANTS! I hope we could meet each other one day, before we leave. And when we do, we're going to be a family again! Daddy, Mommy, Alex, and I are gonna have so much fun from then on! We're gonna be complete like you guys."

"Then we should find your Daddy soon, Ally!" Yzzie said. "Don't worry, I'll help you look for him. What does he look like?"

Ally shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen him before. But Mommy's says he's really handsome."

Kiara giggled. "I bet he is. Who else would you get your beautiful face from?"

"Mommy, of course!" Ally said. Then, Kiara started tickling her. Yzzie followed suit. "Hahaha! Stop it you two!"

Suddenly, the four heard noise coming from outside. They all peeked at the window and saw Alex and Seth playing near the pool.

"I'm _so_ gonna win to you, Alex!"

"Not on my watch, Seth!"

"But you don't have a watch…" **(A/N: LOL That was randomly on purpose XD Ahem. On with the story!)**

"Looks like the boys are having fun." Kiara said. "Wanna go join them?"

The three nodded and made their way downstairs and out to the pool where they saw the two boys blowing two paper boats to the edge of the pool.

"Yes! I won!" Seth pumped his fist in the air and looked at his friend. "In your face, Alex!"

"Hey!" Kiara called. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're making paper boats. You blow them all the way to the edge of the pool or make waves with your hands if your air can't reach it anymore. Whoever gets there first wins." Alex explained. **(A/N: By the way, since the pool is too long, they start from the SIDES of the pool UGH It's so hard to explain -.-" Anyway, I hope you got what I meant by that.)** "But we were just about to stop, so you guys wanna play something else with us?"

Yzzie thought for a while and grinned devilshly, just like her father, of course, as she poked her brother on the shoulder and started running away. "Tag! You're it!"

"I do not like this game." Seth said, but started running after is targets.

And they all made a run for it.

oOo

"Sis, where the hell are you?" Meyrin scowled through the phone. It's been an hour since she got to the parlor and Lunamaria wa still not around. "You promised to help me pick out what hair they should do to me on the wedding and where are you? Oh yeah, not here!"

_"I'm sorry, okay?" _A sigh was heard from the other line. _"It was all of a sudden that Lady Lacus invited me for shopping and-"_

"Wait, shopping?"

_"Yeah. We're baby shopping for Lady Miriallia."_

**(3)** "And why wasn't I invited?"

Lunamaria shrugged. _"I don't know, but we sure are having fun!"_ **(A/N: LOL Talk about rubbing it in, eh, Luna?)**

"Hmph!"

A weary laugh was heard. _"Look Meyrin, I'm sorry, but like I said, it was just all of a sudden. I'll make it up to you, I swear! How about we do it another day?"_

Without answering back, Meyrin hung up the phone. How dare she not be invited!

oOo

A giggle escaped Liana's lips as Alex chased her. "You'll never catch me!"

"Yeah right!" Alex panted in the same time smiling.

"Liana, watch out!" Kiara said, for she saw her nearing a litlle puddle on the edge of the pool.

But it was too late. "AHHH!"

"Liana!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> If everyone must know, Miriallia is pregnant. IDK How many months, though. It will be decided soon.

**(2)** Meyrin just cares too much. TOO MUCH. LOL I'm so mean.

**(3)** Once again I am _so_ mean, but hey, why would Meyrin get invited? Tch... ^^

Long chapter, huh? I think it was the longest one I've made for this story. Just hoping that it was worth the wait! ^^

Review ^^


	10. Announcements

Saaap. ^^

Wow. 10th chapter already? Well, there's more to come! :D  
>P.S.: I told you guys I wouldn't be using that LOOONG paragraph anymore. Hahaha!<p>

**autumn's fairy thyme14:** Well, obviously Kira and Lacus are rich now, Fifi-nee. Freakin' filthy stinkin' rich! XD

**Freyris:** Kiara is just a cutie, isn't she! :3 My faaave is Seth. Cool kid.

**Fate Camiswhil:** Yes, Ate Lynx. Athrun IS an idiot AND a jerk! :D

**Cuteshe:** Yeah. I kinda like Shinn and Cagalli making up after the war, but the tension between them will never be absent. Hahaha! :D

**Arkangel87:** Here is le next chapter! :D Hopefully, you will all be satisfied with what's in here :)

P.P.S.: Everyone in last chapter agreed that Meyrin sucks. Just so you all know, I know :D She does suck. Hihi. Sorry, still can't get over the thing that happened between her and Athrun -.-"

Thanks to those who added this story to their Story Alert List and their Fav. Story List. You guys make me SO happy T.T

You guys are free to suggest ideas for the next chapter as well. It would help me a lot :)

Oh, and I do requests!

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>You and<strong> **Me**  
><em>Announcements<em>

"AHH!"

Dearka suddenly paused from drinking his tea. "Did you hear that?"

"Liana!"

"Shit." Shinn immediately put his cup down and ran to where he heard his daughter's name with the other men trailing behind him. His eyes widened when he got there. "Liana!"

"Daddy! Help!" Her voice was barely understood because of the water she was starting to swallow.

"I'm coming!" But before Shinn could tart taking off his shoes, someone already jumped after his daughter. "What-"

Kira's eyes widened and shouted, "Alex!" If something happened to his sister's child, he would be responsible for it. Plus, she'll beat the crap out of him! "Alex, what are you doing?"

But the little boy couldn't hear him. He was already under water, pulling the girl up. It was a good thing his mother made him and his sister take swimming lessons last summer.

Kiara hugged Ally as she watched Alex put Liana safely in the side of the pool. They immediately ran over to them and checked on Liana. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Alex said, panting. He was then pulled up by his Uncle Kira and started to feel the cool air brush against his skin as soon as he got out of the water. "Thanks Uncle Kira."

"You were a brave boy." Kira said as he muffled with his nephews wet hair. Then, he turned to Shinn, who was checking up on her daughter. "How is she?"

Shinn looked back at the brunette with a frown. "She swallowed a lot of water." He carried Liana on his arms and started to walk back to the manor to get her dried up.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Yzzie said as she tugged on the hem of Yzak's shirt.

The platinum blonde-haired man looked at his daughter with furrowed eyebrows and carried her. "There's nothing to worry about. Liana will be fine."

Yzzie nodded her head and buried it on her father's chest.

"Kiara, can you go back insde with Alex and ask your Nanny Lala to help him dry up?" Kira told her daughter. "I'll catch up with everyone in a minute."

"Okay Daddy." And the two left.

oOo

"Would someone _please_ tell me what happened." Shinn asked when everyone was gathered in the living room, except for the girls, who were watching over Liana inside Kiara's room.

"Well, a while ago, Seth and I were playing with paper boats near the pool." Alex started explaining. "Then, the girls came down and said that they wanted to join us, but we were done playing, so we decided to play another game."

"We played tag and I was 'it' first." Seth said, pouting.

"Anyway," Alex continued. "the game started and we started tagging each other. After Seth tagged Ally, and Ally tagged me, and I tagged Kiara, and Kiara tagged Ally, and Ally tagged Yzzie, and Yzzie tagged Seth, and Seth tagged, Kiara, and Kiara tagged me, I started to chase Liana because no one could ever tag her."

"But then Kiara saw a puddle, and that's where Liana slipped." Seth added.

"And I jumped in after her before anyone else could." Alex finished.

Shinn sighed. "What am I going to tell Lunamaria?"

HONK HONK

"I think you should start thinking about that." Dearka grinned. Oh, how he loved to tease his friends.

"We're back!" Cagalli ran to the living room and plopped down on the couch beside her brother. "We're finally back."

"What happened?" Kira asked his twin.

"I hate shopping." She hissed.

"We had Cagalli try on twenty pairs of high-heeled shoes after we went to buy stuff for the baby." Miriallia said with a giggle. "The clerks even had a hard time-"

"Lalalalala!" Cagalli covered her ears. "I don;t want to hear it. You shoud be lucky I love you, Milly. If I didn't, I would _never_ do that in a million years!"

Miriallia giggled harder as she sat beside her husband. "I love you, too, Cagalli."

"Hi Mommy!" Alex ran to his mother and hugged her.

"Hi Honey." Cagalli kissed her son's forehead. Then, she noticed that her son's hair was a bit wet. "You took a bath again?"

"Actually, I-"

"Yes!" Kira said, cutting his nephew off. "Uh, he did. It was so hot a while ago, so he told me that he wanted to take a bath again. Right Alex?"

Alex gave his uncle a confused look. He wasn't sure how to react to that, but he nodded anyway. _"What the-?"_

"Okay?" Cagalli raised an eybrow at the two men. "Where's your sister?"

"She's in the room with Kiara and Yzzie,-"

"Playing!" Kira cut him off yet again. He gave Shinn and the rest of the boys a look. "They're still playing with that doll house, right Shinn?"

Shinn and the rest of the guys then understood what Kira was trying to pull, even Alex and Seth got it this time. "Ah, yeah! They're still playing."

"You guys look suspicious." Lunamaria looked at them with suspicious eyes. "What happened a while ago?"

"N-Nothing!" Shinn said. "Nothing _that_ important for you to know."

"Is that true, Seth?" Shiho asked her son.

Seth shrugged. "Sure. Nothing really happened. Daddy, Uncle Dearka, Kira, and Shinn just stayed inside the house, while we played with each other. The girls came down to play tag with Alex and I momentarily, but then we they got tired, so they went back upstairs to sleep or something while Alex and I continued to do what we were doing in the garden. Kiara, Ally, and Yzzie are awake already, but Liana's still asleep. Alex chased her for so long a while ago, she was the one who got tired the most."

_"Wow. This kid is good." _Kira, Dearka, and Shinn all stared wide-eyed at the kid, while Yzak nodded. He was proud of his son.

"So that means that you checked on them?" Lacus asked.

The men gave each other looks and nodded.

"We all took turns." Kira said proudly. "You know, because us men are responsbile."

Cagalli scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kiara came running down from the stairs.

"Careful, sweetie." Lacus told her daughter.

"Sorry. And hi Mommy." She gave her mother a hug and a kiss before turning to her dad. "Daddy, Liana's awake!"

Suddenly, Shinn leaned back on the couch and let out a sigh in relief.

"Isn't that normal, honey?" Lacus asked her daughter with a odd look.

"It is, but this time Liana-"

"Uh, Kiara." Alex motioned for his cousin to come closer to him and whispered what was going on.

The little pinkette nodded slowly when she understood it. Though she hated doing this because she had to lie, she had to do it for her daddy. Besides, it was just a little white lie. "Um, like I said, Mommy, it's normal, but this time, err, Liana got really tired and we thought that it would be a _long_ time before she wakes up, but there she was, all awake now."

"I see." Lacus said with a confused look on her face. "Are trying you guys to hide something from us?"

Alex and Kiara shared a look before shaking their heads 'no'.

"It seems _really_ suspicious." Lunamaria said, tapping a finger on her chin.

Everyone suddenly heard footstes coming down the stairs. It was Liana and little Yzzie.

"Hi mommy!" Yzzie ran to Shiho and gave her a big hug, who smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

Shinn ran to her daughter and hugged her. "Huh?" Liana muttered with sleepy eyes. "What's going on, Daddy?"

"Yeah Shinn." Lunamaria said with her hands on her hips. "What _is_ going on? And why isn't Liana wearing the dress she was wearing a while ago?"

"Uh, she took a shower, too, Auntie Luna, before she went to sleep." Kiara answered. "Since she didn't bring any extra clothes, I gave her the ones that were a bit small on me. And it fit her!"

"Is that what happened, Liana?" Lunamaria asked her daughter.

Shinn gave her daughter a look. Not just a look, but _the_ look. Oh, how he hoped she understood him.

Scratching her eye, Liana answered wearily, "Uh huh. Thanks for giving me your clothes, Kiara."

"You're welcome." Kiara said with a smile. Ooh, she was a really good liar. _"This is only for the mean time, Kiara. Promise yourself to never lie again after this."_

Lunamaria sighed in defeat. "Then if nothing happened, nothing happened."

Lacus cleared her throat and smiled. "Excuse me, everyone. I have an announcement to make."

Everyone sat on the couch and waited for Lacus' announcement.

Lacus and the girls shared a look and all nodded. "While we were shopping, the girls and I were thinking that... maybe we should go on an outing!"

"What kind of outing?" Yzak asked. "And where?"

"How about in Crystal Resort?" Miriallia suggested. "Going swimming would be nice."

_"Swimming?"_ Shinn almost fainted. _"At least Liana doesn't rememb_er _a thing."_

"When do you plan on doing it?" Dearka asked.

"Next week, maybe." Lacus replied. "Are you up for it?"

"Well, it does sound like fun." Kira said, smiling. "I mean, _all of us _need a break every now and then, don't we?"

"I'm not so sure about this." Yzak said, arms crossed. "I have a lot of reports to read and a big pile of papers to sign."

"Aww, come on, Daddy!" Yzzie said with pleading eyes. "You're _always_ working. Take a break please? For me?"

"It's going to be fine, Yzak." Shiho said with a warm smile. "And hasn't it been a while since we had a family vcation?"

Yzak tried not to look at his daughter's and his wife's amethyst eyes, but it was just too much; too powerful. "Fine." He huffed. Only two pairs of eyes could overpower him.

"Then it's settled." Lacus clapped her hands with a pleased smile on her face. "Now all we have to do is confirm the date."

"Um, guys," Kira suddenly spoke up. "has anyone seen Cagalli?"

oOo

Back in Kiara's pink room, Ally lay on the bed, staring at the window. She's been like that since Liana and Yzzie left the room. She was lost in her own train of thought, until the opening of a door interrupted.

"Ally?" Cagalli, her mother, closed the dor behind her and sat beside her. "Is something the matter, sweetie?"

Ally shook her head and buried her face on a pillow.

"Oh, come on, sweetie." Cagalli caressed her daughter's blue hair. "You can always tell Mommy anything, right?"

"Yeah, but Mommy can't tell _me_ anything."

Cagalli was a bit shocked from her daughter's answer. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ally sat up and faced her mother, her eyes full of tears. "What happened to you and Daddy? Why aren't the two of you together anymore? How come Alex and I have never met him before?"

Cagalli was expecting this day to come, but not this soon. It was a good thing she was prepared for it. "Sweetie, it's complicated. And haven't I told you already? Daddy just left for a while-"

"A while is a long time, Mommy!"

Cagalli sighed. "Ally, your father and I had to do our duties. Because of what happened in the war, we didn't get to have the life we dreamed of. I had to take care of Orb and your Daddy had to do something back here in PLANTS. I'm sorry if things are really messed up right now. If I could go back to the past and change everything, I would, but that's not the way it goes, Ally. It's adult stuff and... it's complicated."

Ally stared at her mother's crying state. She gave her mother a hug and said, "I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to make you cry. I-I promise not to ask those kinds of things ever again."

Cagalli smiled and hugged her daughter back. "I'm sorry, too, sweetie. _Really_ sorry. I'll try to fix everything, I swear."

Ally hugged her mother tighter. "Daddy's a jerk for leaving us."

Cagalli chuckled. "Yeah. He is, isn't he?"

"Hm." Ally let go and sat on her mother's lap. "Can you at least tell me what Daddy's like?"

"Well, he's as handsome as your brother."

"EWW!"

Cagalli laughed. "Oh, and he's sweet and kind and he's very thoughtful. He always took care of me and protected me from anything."

"Mommy, do you think Daddy's thinking of us right now?"

Cagalli sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I hope so."

oOo

Cagalli went downstairs with Ally in her arms. Both of them washed their faces so it wasn't too obvious that they cried.

"Where have you been, Cagalli?" Lacus asked her sister-in-law.

"I just went up to check on Ally." She answered as she put her daughter down.

"Where's Kiara?" Ally asked.

"She's at the kitchen with the others." Her Aunt Miriallia answered. "Why don't you go over to them? They're eating the cake we bought a while ago."

"Yay!" And Ally ran to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Kira asked her twin.

Cagalli sighed as she sat on the couch and turned her head to Lacus. "Lacus, we... we're going to invite Athrun, right?"

"We haven't really thought about that, did we?" Shiho said.

"Well, if you want to, Cagalli." Lacus said. "It is your choice if you would be okay with it."

Cagalli nodded and leaned back on her chair to relax.

"Are you actually-"

The blonde shrugged and gave her friends an unsure smile. "Ally wants her father back."

* * *

><p>Guys, remember to remind me if I have any sort of mistake. I'll fix it ASAP.<p>

Review ^^

P.P.P.S.: The scene that all of you have been waiting for will happen... VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SOOOOOOOOOON :D


	11. Really?

Hello Everyone :)

I'm sorry for the wait. Right now I'm going to tell you all that this is just a short chapter, but a part of it has a great significance for the thing that is yet to happen. I hope it was worth the wait! :)

**asucagafan**, **gundamalchemist01**, **tetetkh**, **cess**, & **stranger**: I live! I update! Haha! :D

**Nina**: Yes. Yes she does ^^

**Freyis**: Well, I think it's a part of kids life to lie... sometimes :D But even I have to agree that what happened in the last chapter was WHOA! XD Situation like that are serious, so Shinn should've told the truth. But again, Kira started it... :D

**falconrukichi**: (Read my message for **Freyis)** And as for Athrun's reaction, you will find out soon :D

**Fate Camiswhil:** I gave your suggestion a try. Hopefully, it turned out well. Haha :D

**autumn's fairy thyme14:** LOL at you and your love for Seth XD

**koichii** & **princess:** Well, I'm glad you're reading this fic! ^^ I hope this chapter would be worth reading.

**elgnis rekresreb:** Hm, we should pity Meyrin. But then again, you and I don't have a heart, so... LOL XD

**thextell33:** Well, at least you still reviewed! :) OMJ I was so LSS on that song, too! :D And as you must know, I did take **Fate Camiswhil's** suggestion. Hopefully, it turned out well :D And as for your issue with Athrun... UGH Y DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE CAGALLI IN THE FIRST PLACE? D: Well, in my story, that it. 'Cause we all know that AsuCaga is still on and BLAH BLAH BLAH :)

**Kiss-a-rose:** Thank you for those wonderful words! I'm really glad you like my story :) The reason I'm like this is because of you guys. You keep me going on with your reviews! XD Oh, and my imagination is very weird, so... YEAH :D A lot of weird things might happen, but I assure you that they will be not make you yawn. LOL :D Good luck! ^^

P.S.: You will all know the truth... SOON. And so will Athrun ^^

Dedicated To:

**Everyone**! (LOL Why did I write this in Bold?) Thanks again for all your reviews! ^^

Thanks to those who added this story to their Story Alert List and their Fav. Story List. You guys make me SO happy T.T

You guys are free to suggest ideas for the next chapter as well. It would help me a lot :)

Oh, and I do requests!

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<strong>

_Really?_

With her arms crossed and her foot tapping against the marble floors of the restaurant, Meyrin released a frustrated sigh as she and her fiancé waited for her sister and his husband. _"Where the hell could they be? It's been twenty minutes, for crying out loud!"_

Noticing this, Athrun put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Calm down, Meyrin. They're going to be here any minute now. I just know it."

As if arriving on cue, Shinn and Lunamaria came into view. _"Well it's about time."_ Meyrin thought. _She_ certainly did not want to wait for _her_ sister long just like what happened yesterday when they planned to go to the salon together. When _she_ called her just to ask where the hell she was, _she _learned that she ditched her, her own sister, for a shopping trip with _her_ so called _rival_, Cagalli. The blonde had not seen her friends for five years, and they invite her instead of _her_? It was unbelievable!

"Sorry we're late." Lunamaria apologized as she and her husband took their seats in front of the couple.

"Aren't you always late?" Meyrin said, still not getting over the whole 'salon thing' that happened.

"Look Meyrin, if you're still not going to forgive me for what happened, I don't care." Lunamaria shrugged. "Just please let it off tonight for the sake of Athrun and Shinn."

"Tell me about it." Shinn rolled his eyes. "The last time you two had issues with each other, I had to take Liana out for the whole day just to keep her away from the violence."

"And what's so wrong about spending the whole day with your daughter?" Lunamaria gave her husband 'the look'.

"N-Nothing! I-It's just not the same without you? Y'know, when it's the three of us, it's complete!" Shinn scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

Lunamaria waved him off and started going through the menu.

Athrun chuckled. Shinn and Lunamaria were always like this, but they'd make soon. "Speaking of Liana, why didn't she come along?"

"She said that she wanted to watch **(1)** Sesame Street's episode tonight really badly." Shinn sighed. "It was something about going to the beach and all of them hanging out together."

"Which reminds me, Shinn!" Lunamaria suddenly said and turned to face her husband. "We still need to buy some things for the outing this weekend."

"_Please_ don't tell me you're going back to **(2)** Coral View?" Meyrin asked, raising a brow at her sister. "'Cause I swear, Sis, you can't even swim there because of the corals and last time I checked, Liana got her first bruise there."

"For your information, Meyrin, we still had fun in Coral View because we bonded as a family." Lunamaria stated. "And no, we're not going back there. We've decided to go to Crystal Resort."

"Nice choice of venue, I guess." Meyrin shrugged. "Who thought of it? Was it you, Shinn?"

Shinn shook his head. "It was Lady Lacus."

"Oh, is her family coming with you as well?" Athrun asked.

Lunamaria nodded and then looked away. "And so are Yzak's and Dearka's."

"You mean everyone's going?" Athrun asked, eyes wide. "Why don't I know about this 'outing'?"

"It's actually one of the reasons why we invited you to dinner." Lunamaria said as she placed her menu down, having already chosen her meal. "Lady Lacus asked me if you could come with us, if you're not busy."

"Unfortunately, there are a lot of things to do for the wedding, so that would be a no." Meyrin said, putting her menu down as well.

Athrun frowned. It was always like this ever since he Meyrin were 'officially' together. Though he was the guy, it always seemed- or actually _looked_ like she was the boss.

But then the magenta-haired girl wasn't finished with her sentence. "For me, that is. Athrun can come if he wants to." **(A/N.: OHO You guys weren't expecting that, weren't you? :D)**

The three's jaw's dropped, as if a miracle had happened.

"Y-You really mean it? I can go?" Athrun looked at her disbelievingly.

Meyrin nodded. "Why not?"

"But the wedding- you can't possibly handle it yourself! Are you sure about this?" Athrun asked, but it's not like he was trying to make his fiancé change her mind about this.

Meryin rolled her eyes and nodded again. "Athrun, I'm a responsible adult. I've always managed without you… somehow, so don't worry about me, okay? But of course, I'll still be calling you every now and then to check up on you." Then she looked at her older sister. "Same goes for you, Sis."

"Meyrin, you are the best!" Lunamaria stood from her seat and gave her younger sister a hug. "I'm glad your finally doing things on your own."

Meyrin pouted. "Oh shut it. It's not like I can't do things on my own, you know."

"_Yeah right."_ Shinn thought. **(3) **_"Says the girl who always wears sandals just because she can't tie her shoelaces."_

"Now, let's get something to eat, shall we?" Meyrin said. "All that waiting made me hungrier than a **(4)** hamster."

Lunamaria's eyebrow twitched. "I thought we already dropped that conversation?"

Athrun smiled delightfully, not minding the raven-haired man trying to calm the Hawke sisters down. He had to admit, _this_ was the best decision Meyrin has ever made.

oOo

After that peaceful-ISH dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Asuka, Athrun and Meyrin went straight home. They were really tired because of the wedding activities they did before the dinner date.

"Athrun, love, why don't you go pack up for the outing? It's in three days and you wouldn't want to rush now, would you?" Meyrin suggested, a smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'll help you in a bit. I'm just going to call someone. You know, for the wedding plans."

"Alright." Athrun gave her a quick peck on her cheek before going to their room.

Meyrin sighed and stepped out on the terrace. She shut the sliding door tight, making sure that no one, especially Athrun, could hear her.

She then dialed the number.

RING RING RING

"_Hello?"_ A voice from the other line said.

"Hey, it's me." Meyrin said as she leaned on the railings. "Are you done your research?"

"_I have."_ It cleared it's throat. _"It has been confirmed that Athrun Zala has children and Cagalli Yula Attha is the mother."_

"I see." Meyrin gulped. "Look, I'm sure you know that they're going on an outing, right? Are the two brats coming with them along with their witchly mother?"

"_Yes."_

"I want you to keep a close eye on them. Watch their every move and keep me updated if anything gets too suspicious, especially when it comes to Athrun." Meyrin said in a very serious tone. "Just don't be too obvious. We Coordinators have good eyes for these things, especially since you're around with one of the best."

"_Yes. Is there anything else, Ma'am?"_

"No. That would be all." And Meyrin hung up.

She looked up at the sky, but there were no stars in sights. It was really dark, just like the feeling she's having about three certain people right now.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Sesame Street is the best baby show ever! :D Aside from Barney, this was the show that I watched when I was very young, and because of this, I learned many things! Hahaha! :D

**(2)** We actually went to a place called Coral View a few years ago, and everything that Meyrin said was true :/ I didn't like the place much, but I still enjoyed it 'cause I bonded with my family, as Lunamaria said.

**(3)** Okay, I know that was _so_ OA, but I couldn't think of anything else! Plus, I thought it was kind of funny XD

**(4) **I used hamster instead of dog because... I miss my hamsters! T.T R.I.P Munch and Kelly (or Hungry) T.T ... I'm planning to get new ones to replace them, though :D

Please point out my mistakes if ever I've made one. Thank you ^^

Review? Please? :)

P.P.S.: The title had no relation to the chapter, I know. But I just thought that it WOULD be your reaction since you were expecting that THIS would be the chapter wherein Athrun would finally meet his kids... Forgive me? ^^

P.P.P.S.: There's been a rumor that is shutting down... is this true? D: 'Cause if it is, I'm gonna have to move all my stories to DeviantArt or save them in my laptop T.T


	12. Trouble so soon?

Heeey guys! :)

Alright. First of, I'm going to apologize for the long wait like I always do. Second, I'm going to blame school for everything like I always do. Third, from now on, I'm going to stop making promises to you guys about my updates 'cause most of the time, I break those promises. And fourth, welcome to Crystal Resort! :D

**Killing Kathy**: Hey KK/Jingle! :) Hope one of you is reading this right now, just to let you know I'm still active :D

**popcaga:** Pfft. Who doesn't hate Meyrin? Haha :D

**Freyris** & **autumn's fairy thyme14**: LOL EVERYONE thought the last chapter was IT XD

**falconrukichi**, **Nina**, **TheRedSin**, & **tetetkh**: Here's the next chapter. Thank you! :)

**Fate Camiswhil**: You know what? Athrun is an ass for asking Meyrin's hand in marriage, but then again it was my fault for doing that, which means I'm... a creative writer who has plans and purposes for everything I do! But thanks anyway. Oh, and you know what? I'm just gonna make Cagalli shut up or something and let someone else do the thinking/talking. LOL XD

**elgnis berserker**: Okay, I know I'm being too mean to Meyrin, but I just can't get over the fact that she almost took Athrun away from Cagalli -.- But whatever! Everything's gonna turn out okay soon... I hope :) But the way I portray her in my story, huh? So obsessive and selfish. *Shudders*

By the way guys, I'm sorry for the lame chapter titles. I suck at those kinds of things -.-"

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<strong>  
><em>Trouble so soon?<em>

**(1)**_ I'm American made but I like Chevrolet.  
>My momma taught me wrong from right.<em>

"What do I have to do, Luna?"

"Alright Shinn, all you have to do is turn up the music and drive faster." Lunamaria instructed. She'd love to win this race as much as her husband did. "We are _so_ going to win this."

"Go Daddy!" Liana cheered. "Go!"

Shinn smirked and held on to the steering wheel tighter. "I love my family."

_I was born in the South.  
>Sometimes I have a big mouth<br>When I see something that I don't like.  
>I gotta say it.<em>

"_I am _so_ going to win this."_ Dearka smirked as he pushed the gas even harder, getting ahead of the red Ferrari. **(A/N.: YES: What Dearka did was possible… I think :P)**

"Dearka, as much as I love the fresh air I'm getting right now, I think you need to slow down." Miriallia said, inhaling and exhaling. "For the baby, please?"

The man groaned but did as his wife said. "Fine."_  
><em>

_Well, we've been driving this road for a mighty long time,_

_Paying no mind to the signs.  
>Well, this neighborhood's changed,<br>It's all been rearranged.  
>We left that team somewhere behind.<em>

Kira took the advantage of Dearka slowing down, which made him think why the hell he did. If only it weren't for his best friend, whom he was also considering in becoming a rival, Athrun Zala._  
><em>

_Slow down, you're gonna crash._

_Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast.  
>Look out, babe; you've got your blinders on.<br>Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone._

_Real gone. Real gone.  
><em>

_But there's a new cat in town._

_He's got high-faded friends.  
>Thinks he's gonna change history<em>

You think you know him so wel.l  
>Yeah, you think he's so swell,<br>But it's just a front you wait and see.

Athrun looked at his left and then to his right. He was totally owning this race with Dearka slowing down and him passing by Kira's car. But there was still one problem, though.

He forgot all about the hot-blooded platinum blonde trailing behind him. Oh wait, _beside_ him.

_Slow down, you're gonna crash.  
>Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast.<br>Look out; you've got your blinders on.  
>Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone.<br>Real gone. Real gone. Real gone.  
>Uhh.<em>

Shiho whacked her husband's head and took him by the collar. "YZAK JOULE!"

"What the hell is your problem, woman?" Yzak shouted with anger and shock written all over his face. "May I remind you that I am trying to win a race?"

"May _I_ remind you that you have children on board?" Shiho shouted back at him. "Be considerate for once, will you?"

Yzak's facial expression changed when he saw his son **(2)** putting a pillow on his head, probably to take off all the dizziness away.

His daughter, on the other hand, was jumping on her seat, pouting. "Aww. Why did we slow down, Daddy?" She asked. "Faster is funner!" **(A/N.: Yeah. 'Funner' isn't actually a word, but you know kids, right? :D)**

The platinum blonde closed his eyes and massaged his temples, trying to relax. Now his wife was mad at him and his son was getting sick. "_Stupid racing with stupid friends."_

"YZAK, GET YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL AND YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD RIGHT NOW!"

"_Shit."_

oOo

"We're finally here!" Lunamaria stretched her arms and legs as soon as she got out of the car.

Yes, they've finally reached their destination.

Crystal Resort. It was very well known for its crystal blue waters, extravagant rooms and eateries, and excellent service. It topped 3 in Sunrise Magazine's best resorts and got lots of rewards for being one of the best.

It was absolutely one of a kind. It was also the best choice for the group to relax, have fun, and forget about work _completely_.

"This place is wonderful." Lacus' eyes glistened as she took in the view before her. It all looked so simple, yet so amazing. "It is exactly what it looks like on TV."

"And it's exactly how it's described in the magazines I've read." Miriallia added as her husband helped her out of the car.

"Shall we head for the lobby, then?" Cagalli suggested.

Everyone suddenly winced when they heard a loud slam from a car door. And it came from the Joule family's car.

"I think that would be best." Shiho said as she walked past the group, holding her two kids. "Shall we, ladies?"

"Mommy, what's wrong with Aunt Shiho?" Kiara asked her mother in a hushed whisper.

Lacus frowned. "We will find out soon."

Dearka opened the passenger seat's window and said, "Excuse me, ladies, I have to go and look for a good parking space before they run out, so take care of my lovely wife for me until I come back, okay?"

Miriallia rolled her eyes. "Oh you."

"We will, Dearka." Cagalli said. "Now go before Kira or Athrun beat you to it."

"Speaking of Kira, is he with the twins?" Dearka asked. "They don't seem to be here."

"It's for… our situation." Cagalli answered. "Plus, the two are exhausted. They're not really used to long trips, so they're taking their afternoon nap early today."

Dearka nodded, closed his window, and drove off, followed by a red Ferrari and a silver Porsche that had a tomato head in it, ready to explode.

oOo

Athrun sighed in relief, but groaned in annoyance inside.

After about fifteen minutes of looking for a free space to park in, he finally found one. The only problem with it was that it was located at the farthest lot in the resort. And _that_ was a long walk back.

It was a good thing he caught up with Yzak, Dearka, and Shinn at the elevator when he was on his way back. But where was Kira? I mean, they still had that race to talk about.

When they reached the lobby, they found the girls sitting on the couch with the kids, talking. All their luggage, on the other hand, were being sorted out by the bellboys near the elevator.

"I'll get my room number then." Athrun said and walked to the main desk. He wasn't sharing a room with anyone, so...

"What's our room number?" Shinn asked rather excitedly as he carried his daughter in one arm and looked at the card his wife was holding. "1017? _Sweet_."

"What about our room number?" Yzak asked as he sat beside his wife, who suddenly stood up and sat beside her auburn-haired friend, who sat on the opposite side.

"You mean _your _roomnumber." Shiho replied rather coldly. "I'll be staying with Dearka and Mriallia."

"That's great!" Dearka smiled. "Milly can have some company if I go somewhere or something."

Yzak scowled at his best friend and then turned to his wife. "Is there a reason for you to be doing such a thing?"

"Yeah, Mommy!" Little Yzzie said, pouting. "Why aren't you going to stay with us?"

"Well sweetie, I'm pretty sure that your father can handle you just fine without me. He _is_ a responsible parent, right, Joule?"

Seth covered his ears and closed his eyes. If he knew one thing about his mom calling his dad by his last name, something bad was going to happen.

"What happened earlier was nothing, Hahnenfuss. _Nothing_. Just get over it!" Yzak exclaimed.

And also when his dad called his mom by her last name. Yup, this wasn't going to end well.

"Nothing? _Nothing_?" Shiho stood up with balled fists and faced her husband. "May I remind you that we could've _died_ back there. You, Me, and _our children_."

"Lala, can you take the kids outside for a while? I will just call you when it is time to go up." Lacus whispered to their nanny, who nodded and did as she was told.

"What exactly happened a while ago?" Athrun asked the two hotheads in front of him.

"Don't act like you don't know what happened, Zala." Shiho pointed her index finger at the midnight blue-haired man. "It was because of that stupid race you were having."

"Oh _that_." Miriallia said. "I actually told Dearka to slow down because it was getting out of hand."

"So that's why you suddenly slowed down." Shinn said. "Too bad, Dude. You were on a roll."

"I know, right?" Dearka fake-sobbed. "But it was all for Milly and the baby."

Shiho rolled her eyes and muttered, "At least someone here cares about his family."

A vein popped on Yzak's forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Why does he have to be so stupid?"_ A vein popped on Shiho's forehead. "Oh nothing you would understand, father of two kids who almost died!"

"May I remind you that I was the one who provided them of what they needed?" Yzak shot.

"And may _I_ remind _you_ that _I _was the one who gave _you_ two freakin' kids?" Shiho shot back. "You know what? This conversation_ over_. If you'll excuse me, everyone, I'll be heading up." She took the keys from Miriallia and pushed the elevator button. When it opened, Kira was in it, but she didn't care. She pushed him out gently but forcefully and said, "I will see you all at lunch!" And the doors closed.

"So," the brunette started. "what did I miss?"

Yzak face-palmed and walked out.

"Hey! Wait up, Yzak!" Dearka started to follow his best friend, but was stopped by Athrun.

"Let him cool off." He said. "We'll talk to him later."

The tanned blonde sighed and took his wife's hand. "I guess we should go up there and comfort Shiho instead, huh?"

Miriallia nodded. "Let's go up then, everyone."

"I will just call Lala and get the kids." Lacus excused herself and went off.

"I'll go help her." And Athrun went off as well.

oOo

Athrun, who was carrying Yzzie, and Lacus, who was holding Seth and Kiara, who was holding Liana, walked back to their rooms with Lala trailing behind them.

"Uncle Athrun," Yzzie suddenly spoke up. "what was happening a while ago with Daddy and Mommy? Were they fighting?"

"They were not fighting, sweetie." Lacus gave the little girl a smile. "It was more of a misunderstanding, that's all."

"But I don't like it when they have misunderstandings." Yzzie said and buried her head on her uncle's shoulder.

"It's all going to be okay soon." Athrun caressed her platinum blonde hair and then turned to Lacus. "I never knew having kids would be _this_ hard. I mean, what if _I_ had kids? Would I be freaking out right now? Would I not be enough for them? What do you think would happen to me, Lacus?"

Lacus tensed up a bit, but recovered quickly and smiled at Athrun. "I am sure you will be a great father, Athrun. But really, it's up to you."

oOo

"He _what_?"

"It is not like I knew it was coming." Lacus' face flushed. She just told Cagalli about her sudden conversation with Athrun and here they were now. "And he was the one who brought it up, not me."

Cagalli sighed. "What am I going to do?" She let her body fall to the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm a bad mother."

"Don't say that, Cagalli!" The pink songstress said and sat beside her. "It is not your fault all of this has happened."

The blonde turned to her. "But what if it is? What if when he finds out we're going to end up like Yzak and Shiho?"

"Nonsense!" Lacus crossed her arms. "It will turn out like that. Athrun is not like Yzak who gets mad that easily and you- uh…" Lacus thought for a while. _"Well, Shiho and Cagalli pretty much have the same attitude, though Cagalli is just a tiny bit more fierce… No! I cannot say that to Cagall! It will not help our situation!" _She groaned and stood up. "Let us just go to the restaurant and wait for the others, shall we? Kira's there already."

"_Thanks a lot, Lacus."_ Cagalli thought. "I think I'll stay here with the kids. We'll just order room service if ever."

"Are you sure?"

Cagalli nodded. "Now go. Kira's probably crying like a baby right now since he's all alone."

Lacus giggled and left the room, probably to get Kiara.

Cagalli looked at her two babies, who were sleeping on the other bed. _"What the hell am I doing?"_

oOo

"Wow! Everything was so delicious!"

The kids sat on a table, with their nanny Lala, of course, next to the adults' table. Though it was loud on the kids' table, the adults' table was quite the opposite.

"That's it!" Lunamaria suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence and getting everyone on the table's attention. "I thought we came here to have fun and relax? Why the hell is everyone so silent and looks like they're stressed?"

Shiho pushed her chair back and excused herself, but before she could leave, a small hand held her hand.

"Mommy, can I go swimming now?" Yzzie asked, a bright smile on her face.

Shiho took her hand from her daughter's and walked away, saying, "Ask your father."

Yzak let out a frustrated sigh and hugged his daughter. "After thirty minutes, okay? You might get cramps."

"Lala," Lacus called. "go and help the kids get ready for swimming, will you?"

Lala nodded and then said, "Should I bring some food up for Cagalli-sama as well?"

"Oh, do not worry about that anymore. She said she would just be ordering room service." Lacus said. "We'll be meeting you and the kids at the beach, then."

Lala nodded and did as she was told.

Athrun wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up, saying, "Hm, excuse me everyone, but I have something I must do."

Kira raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "And that would be?"

Athrun smiled. "Room service." And he walked away.

Everyone tried to process what Athrun said, and when they finally did, they all shouted. "Athrun, wait!"

But Dearka missed one thing and asked, "But wait, why are you guys stopping him? He's just giving her food."

His wife gulped. "Alex and Ally are with her in the room."

* * *

><p>You know I LOVE making you guys wait, right? :D<p>

Haha! But seriously, sorry if it's not what you guys expected. I mean, I knew all of you were expecting for THAT to happen in this chapter. Unfortuantely, no. BUT I will tell you an I PROMISE that THAT WILL happen in the next chapter. SO wait for it, okay? :) Looove you guys!

**(1) **"Real Gone" is the title of a song written by Sheryl Crow and John Shanks for the 2006 Disney Pixar film, _Cars. _Listen to the song while reading the first scene. I just thought it fitted it perfectly :D

**(2) **That's what I always do in our car whenever I feel dizzy or nauseus. You guys do that, too? :)

**Questions:**

1. Any hints on who/what Meyrin was talking to?

2. Anyone wanna make me a Cover Photo for this story? :D LOL

Review please! Almost 100 na nyan ^^


	13. Beach Promises

Heeey guys! :D

Wow. I finally updated. Haha! :D Well, at least it's only been a month (I know that's still bad T.T), unlike last time when I left this story hanging for three.

**falconrukichi**, **TheRedSin**, **darkangel**, **gundamalchemist01**, **tetetkh**,** trulyanimelover06**, & **thextell33**: Thanks! And here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! :D

**Freyris**: Hm... Probably. But when you find out who Meyrin's spy is, you'll be shocked for sure! And you'll never believe it was actually him/her! :D

**Saika Haww Elsman**: Thanks again for the cover photo! :) It's still under maintenance, so I won't be using it YET.

**elgnis berserker**: Athrun will see them in... SECRET. Read it fiiirst! :D And you think Meyrin's spy is a HE? Hm... Do tell :)

**Lilith59**: Well, apparently, everyone's OOC here :) I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened. But I do appreciate everything you've said. Like I said before, I right what pops outta my mind and I guess that's about it. As of now, I'm still not sure how many chapters this story will take, but it's definitely not about to end at this point. Not YET. Thanks again! :)

Dedicated To:** foreverbass**. Because he/she (Sorry. I don't know your gender ._.) reminded me to continue this fic.

Again, you guys are free to suggest what happens next. Oh, and if you notice, Chapter 12 didn't reach a hundred reviews... I am sad T.T

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<strong>  
><em>Beach Promises<em>

Hiding a mask of emotions wasn't really easy for Cagalli, but she was used to it.

Every day of her life, everyone was hard on her. From the time she was a kid, to the time when she was forced into war without her knowing it. Though the events in the war were hard for her, like losing her father and her best friend, it still had its advantages to now in the present. Meeting her brother, someone whom she was _actually_ related to, was the best thing that ever happened to her, but meeting the love of her life was a different story.

Athrun Zala was the son of Patrick Zala, the man who brought a whole new meaning to the word 'war'. She never thought she would be friends with him, let alone fall for him, and would have a bond that would connect them forever.

Alex and Ally weren't mistakes, they were love; _his_ and _her_ love.

From the day Lacus asked her to do something before everything was too late, Cagalli decided that she wasn't going to do this for herself.

It's a known fact that Athrun might not love her back after everything that happened and how it is now, but she just wanted him to know that she was still there. She still wanted to be something in his life; may it be the ruler of Orb, his best friend's sister, his friend, but definitely not his lover. Well, not anymore.

So the reason why she was doing this is not for her, not for the sake of the world, not for Athrun to love her back, but for Alex and Ally.

oOo

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Room service!"

"_Room service? But I didn't order room service." _Getting back from her lost train of thought, Cagalli sat up and turned to her kids, who were playing Rock Paper Scissors on the other bed. "Did you two order room service?"

The twins shook their heads and continued playing their game.

"_This guy must've got the wrong room or something."_ Cagalli got up and opened the door halfway, only to reveal a familiar face. A _really_ familiar face. "A-Athrun? What are you doing here?"

In fact, what was he doing here? And why was he holding a tray of food? As it ridiculous as it sounded, Cagalli started to consider that Athrun might be secretly working for the resort, but like I said, it was ridiculous. He was the Chairman of freakin' PLANTS!

In this situation, panicking was not an option, so Cagalli composed herself as quickly as possible and tried to act normal. _Tried._ "I thought you were room service?"

"That's no fair, Alex!" Ally suddenly shouted, her voice heard from even outside of the room because of the door half open. "I used rock, not paper!"

Cagalli went out and shut the door behind her. "Uh-"

"I am." Athrun said, giving her a weird look. "Is there- uh…" He thought for a while, organizing the words he wanted to ask into a sentence. "something wrong?"

"A-Actually… no, but Athrun, there's something I need to talk to you about, and-"

And just as Cagalli was about to explain everything, Athrun's phone rang.

Perfect.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." Athrun sighed and handed her the tray. "I just wanted to drop this off since you weren't with us during lunch. We'll talk later, so I'll see you at the beach?"

Cagalli opened her mouth, but no words came out, so she just nodded.

Athrun smiled. "Great. See you later!" And he was gone.

"See you later, I guess." Cagalli sighed and opened the door, only to be greeted by a pair of amber and emerald staring at her. "Ahh!"

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Alex asked. "I thought you didn't order room service?"

"What's in the tray? What's in the tray?" Ally asked, jumping to get a peek at the food.

Cagalli closed the door with her foot and put the tray on the table near the terrace. "Nothing's wrong, honey. It was just that your Aunt Lacus sent this up for us. Now eat up, you don't want to be late to go swimming at the beach."

"Aren't you going to eat with us, Mommy?" The two asked in unison.

"Just one bite." Cagalli replied as she helped the two sit on their chairs. "This was especially for you."

oOo

"WOOT!" Dearka howled like an idiot. Though his friends were so used to him being like this, particularly Yzak, it was never so often that he was _this_ happy. Moments of such were like when he got to ride his first gundam, married Miriallia, and found out he was going to be a father- plus this! "This is the best resort ever!"

"Dearka, stop acting like a child." Yzak snapped, his bad mood probably causing this. "I've been to better."

"Yeah. It's like every other resort I've been to, except this one's classier." Kira added.

"Did I mention they had a huge waterslide?" Dearka grinned mischievously. "Which you've never tried before? _Ever_?"

"Did you say huge waterslide?" Now that one got Kira. "where?!"

Suddenly Miriallia, Lunamaria, and Shiho came into view with Lala and the kids trailing behind them.

Shiho was wearing a white T-shirt, but was wearing a two-piece black bikini in it. Her hair was free and falling, and that caught Yzak's eye. He knew that she never really liked it like that.

Lunamaria was wearing a purple tank top and black shorts. She preferred to keep it simple and not gain too much attention, or else a certain raven-haired man might get jealous.

Miriallia was wearing a dress kind of swimsuit, yellow in color. It was because she was pregnant and, well, she didn't want her skin to be exposed too much. "Calm down, Kira. The pool's only a few steps away from the beach."

"I knew the swimsuit would look great on you, Milly." Dearka said and gave his wife a kiss on her cheek.

"But I look fat." Miriallia pouted.

"Mommy looks great, doesn't she, Daddy?" Liana said.

"Great indeed." Shinn nodded. "I'm glad you kept it simple."

"I don't want you to blow up again like last time." Lunamaria smirked. "Now come 'on, Liana. Let's swim!"

"I-I'll come with you on that then!" Shinn said rather nervously and carried her daughter to the water. **(1)** Remember the last time Liana (accidentally) went swimming? Well, it really didn't end well.

"Hey, where's Lacus and Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"They're already at the pool with Kiara and A- uh, a lot of people." Mirialla replied, laughing nervously. _"Shit. I almost slipped!"_

"You mean they're already trying the waterslide without me?!" Kira stood up and ran like there was no tomorrow. "Nooo!"

"Hey Kira!" Athrun stood up as well and followed his best friend. "Wait up!"

"Come 'on, Shiho, or you'll miss out all the fun!" Mirialla smiled, trying to brighten up the brunette's mood.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Thanks Miriallia, but maybe later." Shiho sighed and went to look for the perfect place to sit, preferably a little far away from the group. There, she watched Seth and Yzzie play In the water with their uncles.

"_I need to fix this soon."_ Yzak thought.

oOo

"… Then suddenly, I hear a knock on my door and voila, there he is!" Cagalli rolled her eyes as she said this. She really still couldn't believe that just happened. "The next thing I know, he's holding a tray of food in front me! I mean, where did that come from? And what if he saw Alex and Ally?"

"I see." Lacus laughed nervously. Of course, she knew the reason for what Cagalli just told her. "Then what?"

"Then…" Cagalli sighed. "Then I thought that the opportunity was perfect, but when I was just about to explain everything, his phone rang."

Lacus frowned. "Well that ruined the moment."

"I know right?" Cagalli scoffed. "But get this, he told me that we should probably talk again later at the beach."

"Do you not think that Athrun was referring to the pool instead of the beach when he said that?" Lacus asked.

"I was pretty sure he said 'beach'." Cagalli cocked a brow at her. "Why?"

"Because he's on his way here right now." Lacus said, pointing at the bluenette that was running behind the brunette. Brunette? "Kira?"

"How could you?! Both of you!" Kira said as soon as he was in front of the two ladies. He was facing down and his hands were balled into fists.

"Kira, honey, what are you talking about?" Lacus asked her husband, concerned.

"Kira, you're overreacting." Athrun said, panting.

"I am not!" Kira shot, then turned back to face Lacus and Cagalli. "You two didn't go to the beach on time as planned, because-"

"Because of the situa-" Cagalli said, but was cut off by Kira.

"_Because_ you tried the waterslide without me!" He snapped. "I bet you were just waiting for me here to rub it in my face, huh?"

"Actually Kira, we have not tried the waterslide yet." Lacus said. "Kiara wanted to try it with you."

Kira was about to whine more, but then heard what Lacus said. "You mean you were waiting for me?"

Lacus nodded and smiled. "I know how much you have always wanted to try a waterslide, and Kiara would be upset if you were not with her."

"Yeah, so shut up and stop acting like a kid." Cagalli said, her arms crossed.

"Yzak just told Dearka that." Athrun grinned.

"Then this is the same thing." Cagalli face-palmed. "Kira, do me a favor and don't be the Dearka in my life? One's enough, but two is too much."

Athrun chuckled.

Lacus giggled.

"Not helping." Kira said through clenched teeth and sighed. "But fine. I'm sorry I _overreacted_."

"Why don't we all try the waterslide now?" Athrun suggested. "So Kira here can stop whining."

"That sounds like a great idea, Athrun." Lacus agreed. "Shall we, Cagalli?"

"As fun as that sounds, I'll have to pass." Cagalli said, standing up. "I'll head to the beach and meet you guys there when you're done. See you." And she started walking away.

"Uh, Cagalli?"

"Hm?"

"The beach is that way." Athrun said, pointing to the opposite direction.

"Oh, I just need to pick something up first." Cagalli chuckled and left.

Kira shrugged and grabbed Lacus' hand. "To the waterslide!"

oOo

"Shinn, I don't get why you still have to hold Liana all the way out here." Lunamaria told her husband. They were already in the water and were a bit far away from the others. "It's not like she's going to drown."

"But what if she does?" Shinn said worriedly. "If I let her go-"

"You have nothing to worry about. She's wearing her floaters."

"Yeah Daddy." Liana pouted. "Can't you just leave me at the shore with Auntie Milly? I want to play with her and Uncle Dearka.."

"_That_ is a great idea!" Shin grinned and started swimming away. "I'll be back for you, Luna!"

**(2)** "Hey there, baby." Dearka cooed, rubbing his wife's stomach. "Do you want to go swimming? Don't worry, Daddy's got you."

Miriallia giggled. "Can't you wait until after he's born?"

"You meant _she_." Dearka grinned. "Because when _she_ is born, she's going to be as beautiful as her mother."

"You mean when he is born." Miriallia shook her head. "Because when he is, he's going to be as sweet and handsome as his father. But I hope he's not too cocky and arrogant like so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dearka pouted, crossing his arms.

"What? I'm just stating a fact." Miriallia grinned.

"Aunt Milly! Aunt Milly!" The twins shouted, running to their aunt. Cagalli was slowly trailing behind them and then sat beside Miriallia.

"Alex! Ally!" Miriallia smiled and hugged the two. "Where were you two?"

"We were swimming with Kiara at the kiddie pool, but then Mommy picked us up and told us to just swim here 'cause Kiara was going to try the waterslide with Uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus." Ally said. "We were about to go with them, but then I remembered that I was scared of heights."

"But it's okay, Ally." Alex said, wrapping an arm around his sister. "I've got you."

"You guys are _so_ sweet!" Miriallia squealed. "Oh, here comes Liana."

"Do me a favor and watch over her for a while, Dearka." Shinn said when he and his daughter reached the shore. "You don't want that to happen again, now would you?"

"Sure." Dearka said, and his friend swam away.

"Do you guys want to pick up shells?" Liana asked, smiling. "Whoever finds the prettiest shell wins a banana split from Uncle Dearka!"

"I'm in!" The twins said in unison.

Dearka frowned. "Since when did I say that- whoa!" And Liana pulled him and Alex away.

Before Ally could start her search, her mother called her. "Yes Mommy?"

"Why don't you ask Seth and Yzzie if they want to join you? They look kind of bored over there.

"Okay." And Ally walked away to the two kids building a sand castle by their father.

"So how's Shiho?" Cagalli asked.

"Dearka and I have talked to her, but it's no use." Miriallia sighed. "And knowing Yzak, I believe this is worst fight they've had yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Their fights are usually about food, money, a little bit of failure, and the sort. But this time it's different. This time it's about Seth and Yzzie." Miriallia explained. "They usually make up _right_ _after_ the fight, but this time they're not talking to each other! Plus, I have never seen Shiho _this_ gloomy and she's acting like she doesn't care about Seth and Yzzie at all! You should've seen her a while ago during lunch."

"What happened?"

"She practically ignored Yzzie, her _daughter_."

"Maybe we should go talk to her?"

"Been there, done that." Miriallia said, then her brows furrowed. "But I wouldn't mind trying again."

Cagalli sighed. _"What if this would be the outcome when I tell Athrun?"_

oOo

"Yzzie! Yzzie!" Ally ran to her friend, who was currently building a sand castle, and tapped her.

"Oh! It's you, Ally." Yzzie said, smiling. "Do you want to help me with my sandy castle?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join us pick up some seashells."

"Hmm…" Yzzie thought for a while, then she had a major brain storm **(A/N.: LOL I got that from Barbie)**. "Ooh! Then maybe when we have enough, we can put it on my sandy castle!"

"That's a great idea, Yzzie! Plus, Uncle Dearka's going to buy a banana split to the one who gets the prettiest shell."

"Then I'm on my waaay!" And Yzzie took off, leaving Ally and her brother behind.

"Do you want to come with us, too, Seth?" Ally asked.

"No thanks." He replied with a hint of boredom on his voice. "I'll just stay here."

"You look sad." Ally frowned. "Is there a problem?"

Seth sighed and sat up. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Ally walked over and sat beside him. "You know, my Mommy always said that if I had a problem I should tell someone about it so that someone could help me with it. So I told her, and she helped me with it."

Seth narrowed his eyes. "At least you get to talk to your Mommy."

Then it hit Ally. "This is about that misunderstanding with your parents, isn't it?"

"Ally, I know what a misunderstanding is." Seth sighed. "What I saw a while ago wasn't a misunderstanding. It was a fight."

"But it'll all be better soon." Ally said reassuringly. "It's only been a while, and-"

"A while is a long time, Ally!" Seth snapped. "They always make up after a fight, but this time it's different!"

"_Oh, come on, sweetie." Cagalli caressed her daughter's blue hair. "You can always tell Mommy anything, right?"_

"_Yeah, but Mommy can't tell __me__ anything."_

_Cagalli was a bit shocked from her daughter's answer. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Ally sat up and faced her mother, her eyes full of tears. "What happened to you and Daddy? Why aren't the two of you together anymore? How come Alex and I have never met him before?"_

_Cagalli was expecting this day to come, but not this soon. It was a good thing she was prepared for it. "Sweetie, it's complicated. And haven't I told you already? Daddy just left for a while-"_

_"A while is a long time, Mommy!"_

_Cagalli sighed. "Ally, your father and I had to do our duties. Because of what happened in the war, we didn't get to have the life we dreamed of. I had to take care of Orb and your Daddy had to do something back here in PLANTS. I'm sorry if things are really messed up right now. If I could go back to the past and change everything, I would, but that's not the way it goes, Ally. It's adult stuff and... it's complicated."_

Ally gasped and looked down, trying to stop the tears coming. That flashback meant so much to her, and she knew she hurt her mother by asking that. "At least they're not separated, Seth."

Realizing what he had just done, Seth put an arm around Ally, frowning "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way and… it wasn't right for me to shout at you like that."

"It's okay." Ally said, wiping her tears away. "It's not supposed to mean anything, anyway."

"You'll find your Daddy soon, I just know it!" Seth smiled. "In fact, I'll help you look for him!"

Ally smiled. "You really mean it?"

"Pinky promise!" And the two entwined their pinkies together. "And then we'll all be happy again."

Ally giggled and kissed Seth's cheek. "I'll see you when I win!" And she ran off.

Left alone under the umbrella, Seth touched his red, heated cheek. "Whoa."

oOo

"And the winner is…" There was a moment of silence as the kids waited for their Uncle Dearka's announcement. It's been about thirty minutes since they left the beach and fixed themselves. Now Dearka, Miriallia, and the kids were in front of an ice cream stall near it. "Yzzie!"

"Yay!" Yzzie jumped in joy and stuck her tongue out to her brother. "I told you I would win, Seth!"

The boy turned away and crossed his arms. "Hmph!"

Kiara frowned. "I'm still sad that I didn't get to join your game, guys."

"It's okay, Kiara." Ally said. "At least you had fun with your Mommy and Daddy."

"It's not fair!" Liana said, pouting. "I want ice cream, too."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie." Miriallia patted her head. "Uncle Dearka's buying ice cream for everyone."

"But I-"

"No but's, honey." Miriallia said. "Now buy me a strawberry flavored one."

Dearka sighed and took out a few bills. "Fine."

The kids laughed. **(3)** Times like these must always be enjoyed to the fullest.

After they ate their ice cream, Kiara, since she didn't get to play with the others a while ago, decided to play tag. "Uncle Dearka's it!" She screamed, and they all started running.

Miriallia laughed. "Just do it."

"Fine." Dearka groaned and ran after them.

The kids went in different directions. Kiara, who was currently being chased, went near the beach so she could splash water on her Uncle if ever. Seth was still in the oundary near his Aunt Milly, who was laughing at her husband. Yzzie was with Liana, running ahead of Kiara.

Alex and Ally, on the other hand, went the opposite direction of everyone. Little did they know that after a while, they were already _really_ far away from the others.

"Ouch!" Ally fell down and bruised her knee.

Alex ran back to her and asked, "Are you okay, Ally?"

"It's hurts, Alex." Ally cried. "And it's bleeding!"

"I'll get some help." Alex ran back, but he was just too far away from the others. He didn't even know where he was! "I can't find them."

"It hurts Alex."

"Don't cry, Ally." Alex said and then gave her sister a piggy-back ride. "We'll go find some help… I hope."

oOo

"Meyrin, I'm happy with whatever color you want for your dress… No, not black… Ponies?" Athrun sighed. "Look, just do what you want and call me again when you've finally decided, okay? Goodbye." And he hung up.

Athrun massaged his temples. Sometimes, he thought that Meyrin was just too much. She wanted this and that, and that and this. He doesn't even get why she has to ask him about his opinion wherein in the end, her decision would win. "Just calm down, Athrun. You have to, that why you're here."

Then he heard someone sobbing.

He looked to his right and then to his left. There, he saw a two kids; a boy carrying a crying girl.

He went over to them and kneeled to their height. "What's wrong?"

"My sister fell down and got a bruise." said the boy, frowning.

"Let me check." Athrun said. The boy put her sister down on the sand and sat beside her. "It doesn't look so bad, but it needs to be healed right away. It's bleeding."

"It hurts." The girl cried.

"Hey, don't cry." Athrun said reassured her. "We'll get that fixed in no time. Now come with-"

"Wait." The boy cut him off. "My Mommy always told us never to talk to strangers."

Athrun smiled. "Then I guess your mom was right, but I'm no stranger. I'm here to help you right?"

From the looks of it, the boy wasn't convinced.

"You can trust me."

"… Are you sure?"

"Hey, I'd do the same if someone I love was hurt." Then Athun held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

The boy seemed to hesitate for a while, but entwined his pinky with the man in the end. "Will you take us back to our Mommy right after? We kinda got lost."

And at that moment, Athrun got a good look at the two. A sense of familiarity hit him. "You have my word."

* * *

><p>Sooo how was it? Bad? Good? AWESOME?! :D<p>

**(1)** It was when Liana drowned, remember? It can be found on **Chapter 9:** _Of Serious Talks and Childish Games_.

**(2) **Dearka is the sweetiest guy evaaah! ^^

**(3) **Don't you just love it when you're all together with your playmates and the adults buy you whatever you want? Haha! :D

Again, I am VERY sorry for not updating. I admit that I... have preoccupying myself with other things ._. One: **School**. Two: **Winx Club**. Three: **Avatar: The Last Airbender**. Four: **Barbie**. Five: **Bratz**. LOL I am suuuch a kid! XDA

And REALLY SORRY for the cliffie! Looove you all! ^^

Don't forget to leave a review! :)


	14. The Talk

Heeey guys! :D

... OKAY. I know you all hate me for not updating for, IDK, 4 months? But really, I just want to say that I'm really really REALLY sorry for everything! Regarding my Author's Note in the chapter this one replaced, I'e decided to just edit You and Me AFTER I finish this. Don't worry, I will inform you all with the latest updates coming from my ever disconcerted mind.

I've been unintentionally distracting myself with Adventure Time and Fairy Tail.  
>OMG Gotta looove FioLee and Gruvia ^^<p>

For now, though, I will not make any promises regarding when I will update. Even though it's summer here in the Philippines, I still don't have ample time to do things that I actually _want_ to do. You see, I'm graduating next year, so I have to study for my college entrance exams and all that other shiz. I do plan to update a few more chapters in the coming days, for I have decided to finish this fic before this year ends.

BUT, like I said, I'm not making any promises.

All of you have given me such wonderful advice, and I promise to take them positively and use them soon. Thanks :)

**Freyris**: Well, you know how much I love/hate cliffies :3 And actually, you're my 99th reviewer! asdfghjkl Fate -.-

**buddha49**: YOU are my 100th reviewer! :D Congratulations, because I am giving you a prize! A story, dedicated to YOU (LOL I suck, but this is all I can do -.-). Just PM me.

**laneige-girl**,** yula206**, **tetetkh**, , **Guest**, **Jewelry'ChuuX3**,** missy**, **athrunzzzz**, **falconrukichi**, & **Shiho Juuri**: I'm VERY sorry for leaving ALL OF YOU hanging T.T But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! ^^

**PeeBoink**: DUN DUN DUUUUN Here comes the OH SO awaited REVELATION :O

**redknightjustice**: Oh, there will be bonding, Meyrin's drastic doings will have to wait ^^

**apparentdaydreamer**: I'm glad that this story gives you an 'aftertaste' of "sweetness" and "love" ^^

**autumn's fairy thyme14**: A Series of Mini Heart Attcaks? Hm... I could rename that chapter when I edit it, maybe. BWAHAHA! YESSS Cagalli just got trolled by Athrun XD BWAHAHA! Oh you and your craziness, Fifi-nee ^^ And don't worry, you got some a Shizak moment waiting for you in the bottom of this page :D

**MintxMARS**: LOL Well, at least you still review, and ILY for that! :D BTW, miss your poems for me :(

**mrs. zala**: Thank you for the wonderful advice :) And YES, I have yet to fix my grammar. That's why I'm holding an English reviewer right now LOL. Hm, but I don't think it's that bad. Do you?

**Silencia101**: It's, okay, really, but at least you still reviewed, even though it was just one :)

**SabrineSabrine**: Reading the fic all over again would... suck, but I will make you all proud with the edit one soon. I promise :( (LOL And just when I said wasn't making any promises XD)

Dedicated To:

**autumn's fairy thyme14**, for being with me through EVERYTHING. I lurve you :3

**tetetkh**, who reminded me for about 4 times to update You and Me. You're such a good friend :')

**greatness41**, who REALLY motivated me to continue writing this fic.

**regulusgal**, who still PMed me even though it's been a LONG time since I updated.

And especially to** Bebo 09**, who told me many great things like how he/she made an account just to follow You and Me and loved the "turn out" of my supposed Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny ending. I lurve you :')

You guys can tell me what you want to happen next, okay? :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<br>**_The Talk_

"_I am so dead."_ Dearka kept repeating this on his mind as he ran around in circles. It has been exactly 45 minutes since they stopped playing Tag when they noticed that Alex and Ally were missing. At first, he and Miriallia thought that they were just playing with them, but when they were nowhere to be seen, they knew that it would be the end for them soon, and that scared the hell out of Dearka. I mean, just thinking of what the golden goddess of victory will do to him was freaky, but if it were really to happen… "I am so dead!"

"Calm down, Dearka." Miriallia tried to calm her husband down. "It's going to be alri-"

"Excuse me, Milly, but have you met Cagalli?!" Dearka exclaimed, the hint of fear evident in his voice. "You can't tell me to calm down when her kids are missing! Oh my God, she's totally going to blame me for this! I'm going to die, you're gonna live all alone with our **(1)** baby girl, and-"

"Shut up, Dearka!" Miriallia slapped her husband. _Hard_. "I know what Cagalli is capable of, but I want you to calm down because of the children. I don't want them freaking out, too!"

"Auntie Milly," Kiara suddenly came and tugged the hem of her aunt's dress. "Is everything alright? Maybe we should tell Aunt Cagalli about-"

"N-NO! Everything's fine, Kiara." Miriallia stammered. "Uncle Dearka and I will, err, fix this. Just sit back with the others, tell them everything will be alright, and I'll buy you guys some more ice cream in a while, okay?"

"Okay." Kiara nodded and walked back to her friends.

"Let's keep looking before we alert the others about this." Miriallia suggested. "We might just get lucky, you know? And _please_ calm down!"

"_I am so dead!"_

oOo

Today couldn't just get more and more interesting for Athrun.

This afternoon, he found two kids that were desperately in need of help, and here they were now, in his hotel room in front of the fireplace sipping hot chocolate.

"How are you feeling?"Athrun asked the little girl as he sat across from her and her brother.

"It still hurts a bit, but I'm sure when Mommy to kisses it, it'll be just fine." She smiled at him. "Thanks again Mr.- uh…"

"Oh, sorry. I guess haven't properly introduced myself." Athrun cleared his throat and sat up. "My name's Athrun Zala. It's nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Athrun Zala!" She said brightly. "I'm Ally Lianne Attha and this is my brother Alex Daniel Attha."

"_Athrun Zala?"_ Alex thought. _"Hm… What a familiar name."_

Athrun almost choked his drink when he heard the word 'Attha.' "Excuse me, but what did you say your last name was?"

"Attha." Ally repeated. "Is something the matter, Mr. Athrun?"

"_What a small world." _Athrun thought as he calmed himself down. He was thinking of the impossible! "N-No. Everything's just fine. So tell me, Ally, how did you end up getting that **(2)** boo boo anyway?" He asked. He wanted to get his mind out of _that_ topic first.

"Well, we were playing tag with our uncle and friends at the park, when suddenly, I fell down!" Ally explained. "Luckily, Alex was there to help me up and carry me while we were looking for them."

"And that's how we got lost." Alex added.

"Well, it looks like your big brother's got you all covered. I bet you two would've been just fine without me." Athrun smiled as he ruffled with the little blonde's hair. "So, are you two done with you hot chocolate? I can take you to your mother then."

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Athrun!" Ally said as she and her brother handed him their mugs.

"So can you tell me the name of your mother?" Athrun asked as he stood up to put their mugs on the sink to be washed. "We can ask for her name at the lobby and we'll know what room you're staying at. She must be really worried right now."

"Oh, you might know her. She's really well-known and famous!"

"Really now? Is she an actress?"

"No, but she's the leader of Orb! Cagalli Yula Attha." Ally said proudly and turned to her brother. "That's our mommy!"

And a mug broke. Perfect.

And Athrun thought that he was thinking of the impossible.

"Whoa." Alex rushed to where Athrun was, but kept distance from the broken mug. "Are you alright, Mr. Athrun?"

This wasn't a coincidence. This was freakin' real! The hair, the eyes, the last name… all of that explained everything, and he just needed one more thing to prove it.

"Mr. Athrun?"

"What?" Athrun snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?" Alex repeated. "The mug broke and-"

"Oh, I'm fine! I'm fine. It was just an accident." Athrun laughed sheepishly. As he picked up the broken pieces of the mug, he pondered about it.

The hair, the eyes, the last name… All he needed now was one more piece for the puzzle to be complete.

He needed confirmation. From the lioness herself.

"Do you know our mommy?" Ally repeated.

And that's when Athrun knew that it was _definitely_ a small world after all **(A/N.: LOL This song XD).** He sighed. "I do. In fact, your mother and I… were good friends."

"Really?!" The twins said in unison. "But how?"

oOo

"Cagalli," Miriallia was about to continue, but she pushed her husband forward instead. "Dearka has something to tell you."

"What?!" Dearka turned back to his wife. "No fair, Milly! You said you would help me with this!"

"I started for you didn't I?" Miriallia shot.

Cagalli sighed. "Look, if you two are going to profess your undying love for each again, I'm going to have to pass. I'm sorry Milly, but I think Dearka has said enough."

Lacus and Shiho giggled. They were in Cagalli's room, too when Dearka and Miriallia showed up. They left the children in the hands of Shinn and Lunamaria a while ago, much to Shinn's dismay of taking care of too many kids.

"Where's Alex and Ally, by the way?" Cagalli asked.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Miriallia said. She turned to her husband and nodded at him.

"Cagalli," Dearka started carefully. "Alex and Ally are-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hold that thought, Dearka." Cagalli walked to the door and opened it, only to reveal the three people she thought she would never _ever_ see together.

"With Athrun?" Dearka finished. He was just as confused as Cagalli and everyone else was. "But-"

"How?" Cagalli muttered to herself. _"How did this happen? How did they-"_

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ally ran to her mother first. She pulled her down for a hug and said, "Mommy, guess what! Alex and I were playing Tag with Uncle Dearka, Aunt Milly, Kiara, Seth, Liana, and Yzzie a while ago, when suddenly, we got lost!"

"That's because we ran too far, Mommy." Alex added.

"Yeah! And I tripped and had a boo boo!" Ally continued, showing her mother her bruise, which was now disinfected and covered with a band aid. "Alex and I tried to go back, but we got lost, so we tried to look for help instead."

"And that's where Uncle Athrun showed up!" Alex said, pulling the said man inside the room.

"He healed my boo boo, Mommy! And he even gave us hot chocolate in his room!" Ally said gleefully. "He even told us stories about you two!"

Cagalli's eyes widened. "He did?" What could Athrun have possibly told her- _their_ kids?

Ally nodded. "He said that you two were friends."

"We were…" Cagalli finally stood up from her daughter's embrace and pulled her and her son back.

"Cagalli, if you don't mind, can I speak with you outside?" Athrun said, leaning against the doorframe.

Cagalli gulped, then nodded, and they both went outside.

"Dearka."

"Yeah Milly?"

"You are _so_ dead."

oOo

"So, what did you want to talk about?" It was a stupid question, Cagalli knew, but she needed to buy time. She wasn't expecting this moment to happen, well, now!

"Those two kids- Alex and Ally… How come I've never seen them before? Was it because they were kept a secret from me?" Athrun chose his words wisely. His mind was going crazy right now, but he didn't want to lose his cool. "How come you never told me that you have… kids?"

"It's not like I wasn't going to tell you, Athrun."

"Right. Right. And the father?" Athrun asked. "Who was their father?"

Cagalli sighed and narrowed her eyes away from him. "I guess you wouldn't be stupid enough to figure that one out, huh?"

This time, Athrun looked at her straight in the eye. "When were you going to tell me about this, Cagalli?"

"Before the end of this trip, I guess?"

Crack.

"Before the end of the trip? Before the end of the trip?! Cagalli," And Athrun finally lost his cool, making the blonde in front of her jump. "why didn't you tell me from the very start?!"

Crack.

And Cagalli lost her cool, too. "Tell you from the start? Athrun, you left me! And even if I _tried_ to tell you, you wouldn't have the time to listen to me because of your hectic schedule! You're always busy with work and whatever the hell you were doing here in PLANTS, you didn't even have the time to contact _me_ to see how _I_ was doing! And you expect _me_ to tell you about the _twins_ when you don't even have time for _me_?"

"It's not like I didn't try to call you, Cagalli! Every time I do, it's either you're working or in a meeting."

"Or busy taking care of _our_ children!" Cagalli sighed. "Do you know how it felt like dealing with everything _alone_? I had to keep them a secret from the world _alone_. Go to check-up's _alone_. Give birth _alone_. See them grow up to what they are now _alone_. Damn it, Athrun, you're being unfair!"

"Unfair? Unfair?! Cagalli, you kept them from me!" Athrun pointed a finger at her. "I didn't know _anything_ about this from the start and now I'm being unfair? You're being unfair!"

"Did you think I wanted to do that, Athrun? Did you think I wanted to keep them from you? To keep them fatherless for the rest of their lives?!"

"I did not say that, Cagalli!"

"Then what are you trying to say, Athrun?!" This time, Cagalli couldn't stop the tears she was trying so hard to hold back. "That it's my fault all of this happened? That I'm the one to blame that we had kids?"

"Cagalli, let me-"

But the blonde did not let him finish. "I don't deserve these words when I did nothing wrong, Athrun!" She pounded her fists on his chest. "I was going to tell you everything, Athrun. Everything! I wasn't ready a few days back, but here I am now!" She continued her pounding. "I am not that 16 year old you met 9 years ago, Athrun Zala! I liked you from the moment I saw you on that island and loved you when you helped me through my problems, because I knew you were special- that you weren't the same as the others."

"Cagalli…"

"I first saw you as an enemy, Athrun, and I'm glad that changed. But now, it's like you're treating me like one again." Cagalli's pounding eased a little until it only felt like she was tapping Athrun. She ended up resting her hands on his chest and, instantly, felt a strong pair of arms wraps around her body.

Athrun put a hand on her blonde locks and started caressing it. _"I missed doing this."_ He thought and sighed. "I-I think I've heard enough, Cagalli, and… I'm sorry."

Emerald met Amber. **(A/N.: asdfghjkl I love this sentence ^^)**

"I didn't mean to snap at you, and believe me, I didn't want this fight to happen, but it did and the reason because of it was because we were frustrated with the entire situation." He let out another sigh and narrowed his eyes away from her. "I'm not saying that I'm the good guy here, because I'm just as much to blame for all of this happening. I shouldn't have left you, but the people- _my_ people needed me. And I believe _your_ people needed you, too." He looked at her again and put his other hand on her cheek, wiping her tears that were still flowing. "But don't you dare say that I didn't care about you all those times, Cagalli. I've always thought about you every single day, up until now." He smiled. "I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I guess leaving you was the worst of them all, especially when I didn't know that you _really_ needed me." He chuckled. "And suddenly I go back here and find out I was already a father of two beautiful kids."

Cagalli stared at him, bewildered. "Athrun…"

"Cagalli… I know this will take a while and I know I'm asking too much, but… will you forgive me?"

Cagalli wrapped her arms around Athrun and buried her face on his shoulder, sobbing harder. "Athrun, you baka! You should be the one forgiving me!"

Athrun chuckled and wrapped his arms around Cagalli. "Well, if anything, I guess we're both forgiven." He backed away a little and smiled at her. "This isn't going to be easy, Cagalli."

"I know."

"And we're going to have to go through a lot of hell."

She smiled. "We've been through hell a thousand times, Athrun."

"If you say so," He grinned. "then I believe we can get through this." Without thinking, he kissed Cagalli on her forehead, but he didn't regret it. He missed doing a lot of things to this woman and with her in his arms right now, he was going to take his chances.

Caressing her hair: Check.

Stroking her cheek/Wiping her tears away: Check.

Hugging her: Check.

Kissing her forehead: Check.

What's next?

Cagalli blushed when Athrun did that, but she shrugged it off. Their conversation right now was more important than the thought of Athrun… charming her. "But A-Athrun," she stuttered, which she barely did. "hell is the least of our problems right now."

Athrun gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have _other_ problems." Cagalli bit her lower lip and sighed. "There's Meyrin."

Athrun's eyes widened. _"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about Meyrin."_ **(A/N.: And you freakin' should! -.-)** He thought. "Who we'll talk about later." Athrun said, as if finishing Cagalli's sentence. "And?"

Cagalli gulped. "Kira."

oOo

"Those two have been talking for a while, huh?" Dearka sighed. "But at least I'm free from Cagalli's wrath. For the meantime, that is."

"Dearka, that's not what's important right now!" Miriallia said, whacking her husband on the head. But then again, he was right. It had been over twenty minutes since Athrun and Cagalli started to talk and none of them dared to go outside. Not just yet.

It was a good thing that Lacus managed to put the twins in bed, for God knows what would happen in a matter of moments.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry." Dearka rubbed the bump that was forming on his head. "But really, I wonder what's happening out there."

"I believe that Athrun and Cagalli will be alright. Lacus said confidently. "Fightng is never the answer to solve one's problem."

"I know Athrun and Cagalli, and believe me, I smell another Bloody Valentine War coming." Earning another smack on the head, Dearka winced in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Joking about that kind of shit isn't funny, Dearka!" Miriallia sighed. She's been through enough today and she just wants to rest. Stress isn't good for her and the baby. "Let's just hope for the best."

BEEP BEEP

[Text Message]

_Shiho, meet me at the Lobby. I'll be waiting._

_Yzak Joule_

[End of Text Message]

"And for the other couple as well." Miriallia added, looking at Shiho, who rolled her eyes. Let me guess., a guy named Yzak Joule texted you?"

"Obviously."

"Why don't you answer him, Shiho?" Lacus said. "Maybe you can finally settle things with him."

"Yeah, it's rare for Yzak to be the first to apologize, and trust me, I know. We've been friends, like, forever." Dearka shrugged. "Give him a shot."

"No Dearka. I will _not_ give him a "shot" he clearly doesn't deserve." Shiho replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Especially after what he did."

"Shiho, it wasn't entirely Yzak's fault." Lacus said. "All of us felt that, too, and it wasn't right, but they were just playing a game."

"A very stupid game, might I add." Shiho muttered under her breath, but Miriallia heard it loud and clear, making her put her foot down.

And that was a bad sign.

Especially for pregnant women.

Especially for pregnant women like Miriallia Hawwe Elsman

"Shiho Hahnenfuss Joule, stop making this difficult for everyone. Get your ass out of this room right now."

Shiho looked at Miriallia, confused and slightly offended at the same time. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Miriallia glared. "_Ass_. _Out_. _Now_."

"I'd do it if I were you, Shiho." Dearka grinned. "You wouldn't want a pregnant woman mad, now would you?"

"I'm with Dearka on this one." Lacus said, frowning at the brunette. She's seen a pregnant Miriallia in action and things did not end well. "You should go now, Shiho."

"But what about Athrun and Cagalli?" Shiho asked. "They're still out-"

"Do I have to repeat myself?!" And the pregnant woman finally snapped, causing everyone in the room to flinch.

"Aright! Sheesh! I'm going. I'm going." Shiho stood up and headed for the door.

"We'll take care of things here, Shiho." Lacus smiled at her. "Good luck with your talk with Yzak.."

Shiho rolled her eyes at the thought. Like she and Yzak would just "talk". "Uh, yeah. Thanks Lacus, I guess." And she closed the door behind her.

Lacus sighed and turned to the couple behind her. "You should probably rest now, Miriallia. I will watch over the twins while Cagalli is out."

Dearka walked to Miriallia and said, "I've gotta tell you, Babe, you were great out there!"

It's not like Miriallia took that as an insult, but she didn't take it as a complement either for she hit her husband on the head for the third time tonight.

"Now _that's_ gonna leave a mark!"

oOo

DING

When Shiho reached the floor where the Lobby was, she was surprised to see her husband there, waiting for her. Usually, the man would grow impatient after waiting for a long time.

She walked to his direction while taking note of her surroundings. Yzak was usually sneaking and Shiho knew that this was some sort of game, but nothing seemed suspicious, except that they were the only ones there; no receptionist, no helpers, no bellboys, no guards, no nothing. Plus, she saw a suitcase carefully placed to his right. _"What's up with that?"_

Feeling her presence, Yzak stood up from his seat and took his suitcase. Looking at his wife, he said, "You're here."

"Oh, no. I'm not." Shiho said with a hint of sarcasm in voice. "You better not be wasting my time, Joule."

"Oh, I'm not going to waste your _precious_ time, Hahnenfuss." He replied. "This fight has gone far enough."

"I thought you said it was a "misunderstanding"?"

"Well, you didn't take it as one."

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

Yzak shot his wife one his famous icy glares, but Shiho wasn't affected by it. In fact, she was so used to it, it was just like breathing air. "Look, if this isn't going to work out, maybe we should just settle this by having… Oh, you know, something that starts with a letter **(3)** 'D'?"

Shiho's eyes widened. "Yzak…" Sure, she and Yzak fought a lot, and this was probably the longest and most serious one they've had, but it never came to her mind that her husband would even think of having… the 'D' word with her. They didn't come that far and none of them had brought it up before.

Until now.

"Shiho," His azure orbs looked at her amethyst ones. "I've already talked to a few people regarding this and I believe my mind is clear. Our children have suffered enough, and if this really isn't going to work out, you and I will have to have a d…"

* * *

><p>And that's about it! :D<p>

As an addition to my reasons (excuses) for not updating: Athrun and Cagalli's conversation was so freakin' hard to do! -.- But I hope you guys were contented with what you've read. That's actually the reason (excuse) why it took me a while (a LONG time) to update.

**(1)** The gender of Miriallia's baby is yet to be decided... by YOU :D Gimme details like it's gender, it's name, and how it looks like.

**(2)** OMG Boo boo! :D When I was a baby (and maybe up until now LOL), I call my bruises "boo boo". Who else? ^^

**(3)** 'D' word, huh? Hm, I wonder what that is... Care to guess?

Again, SORRY for the DUN DUN DUUUUN cliffie! ^^

Do me a favor and review, okay? :)


	15. More talking and a duel!

Hey guys :D

I am truly sorry for the late update, but I've seriously been inspired lately and can you believe that I did this chapter all in one go?! :D The truth is that I've had this chapter done for a while now and the reason why it took _this_ long to be published was because it was on my ITouch and I was too lazy to type it all over again on my laptop. Fortunately, I learned that you can chat with yourself on Facebook, so I sent it to myself and just copy-pasted it. Ohoho! I'm such a smartie ass ^^

And OMG you guys are seriously the funniest! XD  
>DUN DUN DUN THE "D" word ._.<p>

**buddha49** &** regulusgal**: Thank you! :)

**koko serenade**: Being at this age is really pressuring, but I hope I'll get through it soon. I'll stop stressing out once I _actually_ get accepted into a college. I hope the entrance exams aren't that hard T.T

**tetetkh** &** rynne marge**: The "D" word :3

**autumn's fairy thyme14**: More Shizak moments here for you and more to come! :D

Again, thanks to everyone who's still sticking around! I love you all so so much T.T  
>I noticed that I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, so I figured that a lot of people have unsubscribed or unfollowed or something T.T<p>

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED. If I did, Shiho would be talking.

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<strong>  
><em>More talking and... a duel?!<em>

"... a **(1)** duel." Yzak finished.

"Are you serious, Joule? Here?" Shiho could not believe what her husband just said. Duels with him usually ended up with someone bleeding or a place destroyed, so it wasn't really safe for everyone, especially since there were a lot of people in the resort.

"Oh, don't worry, Hahnenfuss. It's not going to be one of _those_ kinds of duels." Yzak opened the suitcase and took out a gun. "I don't want to cause a lot of attention, you see. And since you're my wife, I'll cut you some slack. I'll make things easy for you. For the both of us."

"Don't take me for granted. I can beat you up with my eyes closed." Shiho caught the gun without fail when Yzak threw it at her. "What are you proposing, Joule?"

"A gun game."

oOo

Athrun and Cagalli were dead.

Well, not yet, but they were going to die. Why? Because they were going to be in for it.

After their conversation a few minutes ago, the two decided that it would be best if they would deal with their problems immediately, but being in their current state of mind, they couldn't exactly think straight, especially Athrun. It was hard for him to take everything all in one go, but he was fortunately able to calm himself before he could enter SEED mode.

So, they decided to call for help.

They decided to go to Kira.

There was always Lacus or Miriallia, the _understanding_ ones, but _why_ Kira?

Well, Kira was actually part of their Problem List.

One was Alex and Ally and how they were going to tell them.

Second was Meyrin and what Athrun was going to do about her.

And then there's Kira coming in third, the brother and the best friend of the two who committed sin.

No big deal. He was just going to say a few encouraging words and cry with them later, right?

Wrong.

First of all, Athrun was an ass. And he wasn't just an ass, he was the biggest ass of all.

Sure, it wasn't his fault that he had to leave ORB, but that didn't mean that he had to leave Cagalli as well. As far as he knew, they never really broke up. It was all just a misunderstanding- with the both of them thinking that they were over once Athrun left.

Second, Cagalli was selfish.

From the moment Kira found out about the twins, he immediately brought up Athrun. But no, Cagalli chose to tell him some other time when she was prepared. Kira respected her sister's decision and supported her all throughout, but he just wanted to face palm himself right there when he found out that she was going to tell his engaged best friend about their twins in a resort they went to where they intended to have a stress-free vacation. And it all happened five years after he left. Wonderful.

"I am very disappointed with both of you." Kira stood in front of Athrun and Cagalli, his eyes looking at them like they were some kind of enemy. "Especially at you, Cagalli."

Cagalli sank deeper on the couch, trying her best to avoid Kira's gaze. Being the only biological family she had left, Alex and Ally aside, her brother was always there for her as she was for him. When he found out about the twins, he wanted to go up to Athrun and beat the crap out of him, but Cagalli told him to trust her, and he did, but deep down, she knew that he was gravely disappointed with her. And with that being said just now, at least it was out and she didn't need to feel guilty about it anymore. "I-"

"This is why you should've told Athrun from the start." Kira continued. "Now we have to deal with Meyrin, too! Athrun, you can't call off the wedding just because you found out that you have kids with Cagalli. Sure, it's reasonable enough, but after everything that girl's been through, do you think she deserves that?"

Athrun was at a loss for words. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, his best friend was right. Even though he still harbored deep feelings for Cagalli, he couldn't just abandon Meyrin, especially after everything that blossomed between them. She loved him, and he knew he loved her, but he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't love Cagalli more.

"And Cagalli, did you think that after you told Athrun everything will turn out perfectly? That he would leave Meyrin and come running back to you?" Kira ran a hand through his face. He had more problems in ZAFT to deal with. His sister and his best friend should be thankful that he cared about them. "Look, I know I sound harsh, but I'm not sorry for that. You two deserve this. But others, like me, don't."

"I'm sorry, Kira!" Cagalli was in the verge of tears, but she tried hard to keep them all in. "Athrun and I were stupid, and-"

"You weren't stupid. You are stupid." Kira emphasized his tenses. And yes, he meant them. "But I guess there isn't anything we can do now. What's done is done, and we can't change that. It just angers me that you two have gotten so many people attached."

"It's not like I knew, Kira." Athrun shot. "If I did, then maybe I wouldn't have dragged Meyrin into this."

"Which makes Cagalli stupid for not telling you and you for doing so anyway." Kira shot back. "You and Meyrin are engaged. You're to be married in two months. It's not like I don't want you and Cagalli to be together- hell, **(2)** I'd want you with my sister more than any other man in the world, but you can't just leave Meyrin, Athrun, especially since the media knows about this. Soon, they're going to find out about Alex and Ally, too. And hell, you two are the fucking leaders of two fucking nations!"

Athrun and Cagalli's eyes widened at the brunette's speech. He said quite a lot, and it felt like each word slapped them on the face. Hard. Especially when they heard Kira's last sentence, cursing aside. _"You two are the leaders of two nations!"_ And they were, which adds a number four on their Problem List.

The media would know. The whole world would know.

About Athrun and Cagalli. About Meyrin. About Alex and Ally. About everything.

Cagalli buried her face on her hands and tried to stop the tears that dared to leave her eyes. "This is all my fault."

"No shit."

"Kira!"

"What?"

"No Athrun, he's right. I-"

"Cagalli, we already talked about this." Athrun took her hand and grasped it tightly. "It's not just your fault. It's our fault. It takes two to tango, remember?" He sighed and gave her a reassuring smile. "About Meyrin... I'll figure something out. Maybe we can talk to her about this and we can agree on something without breaking anyone's heart."

Cagalli knew that was impossible, 'cause in any scenario where Athrun, didn't choose her, her heart would break. And it wouldn't just break, it would shatter into a million tiny pieces until only fragments of it can be seen. So she just went with it and nodded. "Are you okay with it, Kira?"

"There's still something that bothers me." And as if reading her twin's mind, he asked, "What about you two?"

Athrun stared at him in confusion. "What about us?"

_Yes Athrun, what about us?,_ Cagalli thought. _What will happen to us?_

Hello number five. Welcome to Athrun and Cagalli's Problem List.

oOo

With one last shot, signaling his victory, he turned to the brunette and smirked. "I won."

Shiho scoffed. "I'm not blind, Joule. I saw everything."

"Now you have to do everything I say."

"No."

"We made a deal, Hahnenfuss." Yzak gritted his teeth. "And you complied with it, so I think it's best if you just accept your defeat."

Shiho crossed her arms. "What do you want, Joule?"

Yzak's annoyed face immediately changed into a confident-looking one. He had his chin up high as he looked at his pissed off wife. Oh, how he loved winning bets. "A date."

Shiho cocked an eyebrow at him. "A date? Are you fucking serious, Joule?"

Yzak nodded. "That's all I want."

"Then you are blowing this opportunity off." Shiho said, shaking her head. "Not that I'm encouraging you to do anything worse than that- I'm just saying that you could've used this chance for something big. But a date is what you asked for and that's it. No take backs. No add-ons."

"You'll have to behave, of course."

"Didn't I say "no add-ons", Joule?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you win this duel?" Yzak mocked. "I didn't think so."

Shiho fought the urge to pull the trigger. She hated him when he got cocky. Too cocky.

But then again, isn't that why she married him in the first place? Because she found him so damn hot while he was at it?

"The date will start at twelve o'clock noon. I'll meet you at the restaurant." Yzak was just about to leave the room when he said, "Oh, and Shiho? Wear something nice. A dress, perhaps. **(3)** Red is definitely your color." And he left.

_Yup_, Shiho thought. _I hate him._

* * *

><p>(1) Thus, the revelation of the "D" word :D Unfortunately, no one got the correct answer. Divorce got the highest votes and I knew that you guys would think that! Haha! I'm so funneh XD But NO WAY IN HELL am I EVER going to get Yzak and Shiho divorced ._.<p>

(2) Ahem... Kira _finally_ admitted it... Ahem... :D

(3) Violet is nice, but Red is defo Shiho's color. Don't you guys think so, too?

That's it! I hope you guys liked this chapter! ^^

The next update will be... when I'm inspired -.-  
>But seriously, I've been inspired lately, so that's a good thing! It's just that I just got into Fairy Tail and Gruvia for me is the next big thing! :D I posted a fic about them called This Means War. Check it out if you guys have time to! ^^<p>

P.S.: Remember when I asked you what you guys wanted for Dearka and Miriallia's baby's gender? Well, so far:

Boy: 0

Girl: 1

Keep voting guys! And review while you're at it! ^^


	16. What is love?

Hey guys. Long time no read?

Sorry for the extremely long delay. I've been really busy with school last year, because I was a graduating high school student, and now I'm a first year college student on my second semester taking Occupational Therapy in a university near home. Taking a medical-related course isn't easy, guys, but this is what I want and I'm going to do whatever it takes to fulfill my dreams! With that being said, I hope you guys understand why I'm having a hard time finding time and inspiration to continue this story. But, like I said in the past, I will never give up on this fanfic and you guys have my word on that!

Other reasons are because my laptop is dead (RIP Lappytoppy T.T) and I've been a lazy bum. Sorry for not updating for almost two years T.T

It just so happened that I was so bored last week that I went through my old files in my hard drive and found sister's copy of all the episodes of Gundam SEED Destiny. I got so into it that I've finally found the inspiration to update **You and Me**! **FUN FACT**: I was adding a few finishing touches to this chapter when suddenly an **EARTHQUAKE** occurred here in the Philippines with a magnitude of 6 ._. I was shaking like crazy, guys. It was all so scary.

Anyway, thank you all so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows despite of the fact that I am so inactive on this site! You and Me has reached one hundred forty-three, guys! 143 for I love you :)

**regulusgal**: Your words have motivated me to update this story :) ahahaha Thanks for that. I haven't written in a long time, though, so my writing skills might be kind of rusty in this chapter. Beware~

**Enma20**: Thank you! I'll keep your suggestions in mind :)

**Freyis **& **ShihoJuuri**: Thank you! You will get your Shizak drama soon ;)

**nitaattha**, **tetetkh**, **moonlove**, & **rynne chan**: Thank you :)

**autumn's fairy thyme14**: Fifi-nee, I've finally updated T.T Btw, I will reply to our PMing soon. Sorry for not replying T.T I am a bad Mimou :(

**Anonymous**: Sorry for the delay. Here's your update, whoever you are!

**Rawrrdoll**: I'm sorry if I put my Author's Notes in the beginning and that they're long, but this is just how I write my fanfics, so please respect that. Thank you :) Thanks also for appreciating my story. I hope this update will bring justice to the extremely long wait!

Thanks again to those who still stick around to my story. I hope you guys still go on FFN, or receive mail on your Yahoo! of gMail accounts that You and Me has been updated! Love you guys :)

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Gundam SEED. If I did, ASUCAGA WOULD STILL BE AT THING.

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<br>**_What is love?_

It's not that she wasn't used to pulling all-nighter's because of work, or that she wasn't used to staying up 'til the sun rose, but that night, Cagalli couldn't sleep at all. All she thought about was how she was going to tell Alex and Ally about the current situation and how they would feel about it. She wasn't prepared to answer what questions they might ask her, or the emotions they might shed, but what fears her most is one thing: What if they come to hate her?

What if they come to hate her for the mistake she had made of not telling them that Athrun Zala, Chairman of the PLANTS, was their father? She becomes conscious about this as similar questions and whatnot run through her mind, especially after that talk she had with Ally a few days ago. What would she feel? What would Alex feel?

What would become of her family?

A sudden knock on the door brought Cagalli back from her lost train of thought. She stood up from her bed and looked through the peephole, which revealed a certain pinkette on her nighties. "Cagalli?"

"Lacus?" The blonde said as soon as she opened the door to let the pink songstress in. "It's one in the morning. Why are you still up?"

Lacus entered the room and cheekily said, "I could ask you the same thing."

Closing the door, Cagalli sighed and turned to face Lacus. "Lacus, you know why I can't sleep right now. I bet Kira's told you everything."

"Everything but what you are planning to do next." Lacus said. "Now, I know that is it not the time to ask about that yet, because I can see that you are thinking about a lot, but I can try and help you, Cagalli."

"With how everything is? How, Lacus?"

"Do not worry, Cagalli. We will figure something out." Lacus gave her a reassuring smile. "Let us take everything step by step, starting by how you will tell the twins."

_The hardest one_, she thought as she looked at her precious children sleeping like angels. "Okay, but maybe we should take this outside, in case they might wake up and overhear."

Lacus nodded, and the two stepped out to the balcony. The night was beautiful, with twinkling stars adorning the sky. It reminded Cagalli of how **(1) **Yzak and Shiho started, and also how they were now. As much as she'd love to tease Yzak and help Shiho make him suffer, she had other problems to face. Bigger ones. "You were saying?"

"We should take everything step by step, and how you will tell the twins is the first one. You know, Cagalli, I can be there for you."

"Please, Lacus." Cagalli agreed to her suggestion. "I need someone to be there with me."

Lacus looked at Cagalli, concerned. "I am guessing this is the problem that most troubles you?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes away from Lacus. "I'm just afraid of how they'll react."

"Oh, Cagalli." Lacus gave her sister-in-law a hug. "Remember that they are your children. This may be the most shocking news they will receive for the rest of their lives, but remember that you are their mother. Their love for you will not waver or change- it is impossible!"

"Lacus..." Cagalli was getting teary-eyed. Talking about her children with anyone lately was a very touchy subject for her. For once, it wasn't about how she used to be a failure of a leader in the past, or the instability of Orb. It was all about her children now, and she was sure nothing would ever change that from this day forth.

Lacus was right. She was their mother, and, despite of the lack of time she had for them like every other mother in the world, the love her children showed her was very heartfelt, unconditional, and real. No one has ever loved her with that much sincerity and passion.

Well, except for a man named Athrun Zala.

The intensity of Athrun's love for her was powerful beyond compare, or at least it used to be. Judging on what has happened between them the past five years; Cagalli guessed that it wasn't as powerful as she thought it was. Her love for him was still strong, there's no doubt about it. But what of him for her? Sure, he may have been _surprisingly_ affectionate with her a while ago, but that still doesn't change the fact that he was engaged to be married to Meyrin.

Athrun had a new woman in his life now, and that woman was not Cagalli.

When she arrived in the PLANTS, she was determined to get Athrun back, but what Kira told her a while ago knocked some sense into her. Her brother was right, Athrun can't just abandon Meyrin just because he found out he had kids with his sister. He was about to share a life with someone he really loved. I mean, why else would he marry her? Cagalli was wrong to think that he would come running back to her, and it showed when Athrun didn't do anything to confirm that. He might have been concerned about Cagalli's feelings, but that was all there was to it, and Cagalli needed to accept the fact that he wasn't going to be hers like she secretly hoped it would.

Right now, it would be about her children. Their children.

Athrun was finally going to be a part of Alex and Ally's life, but not hers.

Lacus broke free from their hug and said, "I would love to be there with you when you tell them, Cagalli. But now that Athrun will be a huge part of their lives, I think you should tell them with him. He is their father, and they need your help to accept that."

"When they were little and asked about their father for the first time, I told them that he just went away to work. But that wouldn't shut them up." Cagalli let out a dry chuckle. "They kept on asking where he was and when he'll come back, but I told them that I didn't know because I told them that he told me that he would be away for a very long time because of work. I told them that he was working here in the PLANTS, and even though he was thousands of miles away, he still didn't forget about them, that one day he would come back for them, and that we'd all be a family from then on.

"But things didn't go the way as planned. Instead, we went to him, and he found us. It's funny how life plays with you, you know?"

Lacus sighed and frowned. "I must apologize, Cagalli. I was the one who pushed you to come all the way here to the PLANTS and do this. The truth is, Kira and I were really worried about you and Athrun, especially when we found out that he was engaged to Meyrin. Athrun is Kira's best friend, and he is like a brother to me, while you are my and Kira's sister, and we care about you two so much that we just had to take matters into our own hands, especially since you were running out of time. In two months, Athrun would be wed to Meyrin, and if you had not told him before that, we, Kira especially, were afraid that things would be more complicated in the future.

"But now, in the present, seeing how things are for you and Athrun, I have come to realize that it wasn't our place to pry and force you to do things. It must not have been our way from the start. It should have been yours, and I apologize for that, Cagalli. I truly am. We did not mean to hurt you like this."

The sister-in-laws got really emotional after their speeches and hugged each other again, because it's really the only thing to make everything seem okay right now.

"Oh, Lacus, don't be sorry!" Cagalli sniffed, wiping a few tears away with the sleeve of her nighties. "Really I should be the one's who's sorry."

"Cagalli, I-"

"No! Let me explain, Lacus. If it weren't for you and Kira, I would never have come this far in fixing the situation. Yes, everyone's hurting right now, but it will all be resolved soon. Besides, it's not like this more difficult than saving the world. We got through two wars, so this'll be a piece of cake, right?"

Lacus snorted at Cagalli's humor. "Thank you for being positive, Cagalli. I hope I have given you the help you needed."

"You have. Thank you, Lacus." Cagalli gave her a sincere smile. "You've made me realize a lot of things, and my thoughts may be a bit of a train wreck right now, but as long as I have you guys, my friends, I know I'll be alright.

"You shouldn't be sorry for dragging me all the way here to the PLANTS to reconcile with Athrun, because this has honestly been the best vacation I've had my whole life. Seeing him again, hanging out with you guys, everyone complete- I couldn't be happier!"

"I'm glad you are happy, Cagalli." Lacus smiled. Her words never failed to enlighten people.

"But I'm not done, Lacus. There are, in fact, things you should be sorry for."

"What?"

"Oh, you know, forcing me to go shopping, wearing ridiculous outfits, and wearing makeup are totally worth a punishment-"

"Cagalli," Lacus laughed. "I am not and will never be sorry for those things! I mean, think about the benefits it gave you. New clothes, new stuff, a new look, bonding time with us girls-"

"A sore body, blisters on my feet, more whiteheads-"

Lacus laughed harder. "Cagalli!"

"But you're right. I should be thankful about the benefits, especially that one..."

"Which one?"

Cagalli grinned. "Oh, you know the one where, even just for a while, Athrun peeled his eyes off of Meyrin and looked at me like there no one else in the world."

oOo

"What a long day." Athrun thought as he plopped on his bed and recalled the events of today. It was almost one o'clock, just an hour after he and Kira talked privately.

When Cagalli left to check on Alex and Ally, Kira had invited Athrun to the hotel's bar to cool off. It might not have been a smart move to indulge liquor at their current situation, but it's not like they were going to get drunk crazy. They had kids now. It was different.

And it was the only thing right now that would make everything seem okay.

oOo

After a few shots, Athrun finally mustered up the courage to talk to Kira. "Look, Kira, I know this doesn't change what you feel for me right now, but I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry about messing things up, especially with your sister.

"I know we're both at fault here, but this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left for the PLANTS. You know what happened, Kira. They forced me into it, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Exactly, Athrun. I knew what happened, so blame yourself for everything but that. It's not your fault the council members constrained you to be the Chairman of the PLANTS. And besides, you did it for Lacus as well, so I'm thankful you took the position in her place." Kira gave Athrun a pat on the back. "Some things were just meant to happen, you know?"

"But the way I left Cagalli... it shouldn't have happened that way." Athrun still couldn't believe what he had done to her. He knocks her up, leaves without formally saying goodbye, gives up making an effort to contact her, and five years later he finds out that he was a father of twins. Twins, for God's sakes. "I should have done things properly- formally. And maybe, just maybe, if I had, things would be okay and we would have still been together.

"But I didn't, so here I am now, facing the consequences. I never wanted all of this to happen, but we can't just bring back the past now, can't we?"

"Even though shit like this has happened, and I know everyone regrets a lot of things, I honestly wouldn't change the present, especially if I were in your shoes. I wouldn't change a thing, no matter how shitty this whole situation is."

Athrun was confused. "And why not?"

"Because these consequences you'rs of afraid aren't as bad as you think they are, Athrun." Kira gave his best friend a smile. "Not all of them are problems. Alex and Ally are not a problem."

And even until now, Kira was still able to prove Athrun wrong in just about everything. He was right, Alex and Ally, his children, were not problems, and they were definitely not mistakes.

That night before he left Orb, he and Cagalli didn't just have sex, they made love, and this love turned into two beautiful blessings named Alex and Ally.

Yes, he had only met the two a few hours ago and are not really close to them, but ever since he found out the truth, a new feeling formed in his heart, something he hadn't felt in five years.

True love.

But did that mean that what he and Meyrin had wasn't true love? He didn't know, but he did love Meyrin. He had learned to care for her ever since she helped him about seven years ago, when he was about to be arrested by ZAFT. During the war, she was there for him in his every need, and even a few years after, just months after he gained the title of Chairman and was at his loneliest, she was there to comfort him. It took him 2 years to realize that Meyrin wasn't just a friend to him, and when he asked her out on a date and not just dinner, she was thrilled, admitting to him that that was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life, and the rest was history.

Of course, it didn't take long for Athrun to propose because of Meyrin's persuasiveness, telling him that it was finally time to move on and start anew, so the whole thing was planned. Athrun took her out and proposed to her in front of the media, and the next you knew all of the PLANTS were talking about their engagement. At that time, Athrun didn't regret anything, because he believed that it was time to move on and forget the past as well.

But now, because of their situation at present, he wished he had waited longer and had done things at the right time, instead of forcefully rushing it. Yes, he loved Meyrin, and he would do anything to make her happy, but there was something at the back of his heart and mind tugging him to think of Cagalli.

Cagalli, his first real true love.

He knows he had a past with Lacus, but everything between him and her was forced as well, by their fathers. They merely saw each other as lovers and were really just good friends, and he was glad that was established. He was also glad that she was in his best friend's arms, because Lacus was like a sister to her. He still cared for her, yes, but it was someone else's turn to take care of her now.

His love for Cagalli, however, was a different story.

It was unique, their love. From strange beginnings, to mortal enemies, to friends, and, finally, to lovers. Athrun always felt something special ever since he laid eyes on Cagalli on that island where they first met. She wasn't exactly like all the other girls he's seen before. The blonde was a spunky one, he first thought. She was tomboy-ish, stubborn, and most especially aggressive. But as he got to know her better, he learned that she was really smart, kind, caring, and compassionate. She also wasn't a spoiled brat, considering that she was a princess that could have anything in the world, but no. Cagalli never used her father's money for personal intentions. She wanted to be independent, and wanting this even led her as far as rebelling towards her father and running away.

But in the end, just as everything was falling apart, she didn't think twice of helping out and stepping in the shoes of her father. She dealt with everything, and the aftermath of the First Bloody Valentine war was one hell of a ride. Athrun had been there with her to deal with it, and even he can tell that it wasn't easy to restore a whole nation of peace, but Cagalli's love and compassion for Orb was so strong everything worked out as good as it could've.

But maybe that love and compassion was one of the reasons why they drifted apart through the years. Being the representative of Orb kept Cagalli really busy, and being just her body guard, disguised as Alex Dino, Athrun spent most of his time watching her in the sidelines. It hurt him that Cagalli was neglecting her health because she was drowned in mountains of paperwork, but what hurt him the most was when he saw her spending time with that purple-haired freak. Yuna Roma Seiran was a forceful bastard. He was very clingy towards Cagalli, but everyone knew what his intentions were for her: Power.

Athrun wasn't pleased when he found out from the council that Yuna and Cagalli were engaged due to an agreement between their fathers. So before he left for the PLANTS, he gave Cagalli a ring and left her with a hanging promise. He wondered if she still kept the ring...

Athrun was so disappointed in himself, now and then. He let Cagalli go through a new kind of hell when he left her. He couldn't save her from her marriage with Yuna. He couldn't help her with problems with Orb. He couldn't comfort her in any way at all. He couldn't be with her in the times she needed him the most. He couldn't provide the support she wanted.

He just couldn't love her enough.

"But I let them down, Kira." Athrun sighed. "I wasn't there for my children, and I know they needed me. Especially Cagalli. She needed me the most and I couldn't be there for her. I-I failed her. I failed everyone."

"That's where you're wrong, Athrun."

"What do you mean?"

"Cagalli didn't need you the most then, she needs you the most now." Kira clarified. "All of them- Cagalli, Alex, and Ally. Look, I know you can't just abandon Meyrin- you're getting married in two months for God's sakes! But that doesn't mean you can just abandon Cagalli and the twins either. They're your family, Athrun. Cagalli may not be your wife, but you are Alex and Ally's father. You have every right to be a part of their lives as much as the next guy. What you will do with your relationship with Cagalli will be left for the two of you to discuss, same goes for Meyrin, but all that really matters now is the children.

"You're a father now, Athrun. Think about it," Kira downed his last shot and stood up. "I better head up now. Lacus might get worried if I'm not back before midnight."

"Right." Athrun nodded and downed his last shot as well. Before the two of them could ride the elevator back to their respective floors, Athrun held Kira back. "Hey, Kira, thanks for being here with me up until now. I really thought things would be different, considering that Cagalli is your sister. I'm just really sorry for what I did to her, and to the rest of you."

"Don't worry, Athrun. I still want to kill you for what you did to my one and only living relative." Kira grinned. "Cagalli's my sister, but you're my brother, and I would do anything to help you either one of you out. We're all we have left in the world- might as well be there for each other, right?"

Athrun smiled. "Right."

oOo

Athrun put the sheets over himself and thought about what tomorrow would bring. No matter how dramatic everything was right now, he was still somehow thankful that this all happened. He would have to deal with a lot of pressuring things tomorrow, but tomorrow can wait. Right now, he was just happy and thankful for a lot of things.

He was most especially thankful that he got to hold Cagalli again, like there was no else in the world but the two of them.

oOo

Sounds of plates breaking and screaming could be heard from Athrun and Meyrin's condominium back in the city. No, no one was breaking in or getting assaulted or anything- it was just Meyrin letting her frustrations out on the kitchen floor.

What her source had told her rattled her to a new level.

Athrun had found out about his children. He now knows.

Maybe letting him go on that vacation with the rest was a mistake? Maybe she should've come long to prevent that from happening?

No, Meyrin thought. She couldn't throw all the hard work and stress of planning what to do with those little brats and their precious mommy away. Athrun finding out the truth was officially part of her plan, after all.

So now she just took it out on the plates. Very expensive plates.

"M-Miss Meyrin, please calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Fifth plate. "How dare you tell me to calm down, bitch. I am losing my husband! Now, would you please be useful and tell me what they're planning to do next- or with me specifically."

"I-I can't answer your question of what their next step is, but with you..." The caller sighed. "I overheard Mister Kira and Miss Lacus talking about it."

"What did they say?"

"Mister Kira said that he talked about it with Mister Athrun and Miss Cagalli, and I believe they all agreed not to just leave you out of the problem. They don't know when they will tell you, or what your role will be to the children, but one thing's for. Mister Athrun is not going to leave you just like that, Miss Meyrin."

That calmed her. "Alright," Meyrin let out a sigh of relief. "just update me on what will happen tomorrow. Keep a close eye on the four of them- Athrun especially. Do your job well. I'm not paying you to sit there and relax, got it?"

"Yes, Miss Meyrin." And the line was cut.

Meyrin leaned on the counter and dried her tears away. Right now, she needed to be strong. She had to do whatever it took get rid of Cagalli and her children, and have Athrun for herself. "I will not let you do this to me, Cagalli Yula Attha. I don't care if you're Orb's representative. My husband is the Chairman of the PLANTS and I will be more powerful than you soon enough! Athrun is mine now, you gave him to me!" Sixth plate. "And you will not," Seven. "take him," Eight. "away from me! You will not have him back again!" She took out the cabinet of plates and just threw them on the ground. She sat on the floor and covered her face. No one was going to see her right now, she knew, but even she didn't want to see herself weak. "You're going to pay, Cagalli, and you're not going to like what I'm going to do to you."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Feel free to read my Shizak story, Dreams Alike in a Birthday :)

And that's it for the sixteenth chapter! Sorry if it's just more talking and drama ahahaha Don't worry, guys. We'll get to the part we've all been waiting for soon.

Dearka and Miriallia's Baby:

Boy: 1 Girl: 3 - Keep voting, guys!

Any thoughts or suggestions? Pleas review ^^


End file.
